The Skies of Balamb Arc 1: Sunlight and Moonlight
by Kenmei Rokugatsu
Summary: COMPLETED! PLEASE R&R! Sometimes the only way to truly learn about who you are is to take a good look into the past.
1. The Prodigal Student Returns

Okay, first things first. I don't own diddly squat. Square and Sony own everything that Ted Turner and Bill Gates don't. (sigh) Though I wish Squall was mine. Hehehe This is my first fic so please enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Prodigal Student Returns  
  
  
  
There was something about Balamb that always seemed too perfect to be true. Maybe it had something to do with the soft breeze that always blew in from the southwest harbor, smelling of sweetness. Maybe it was the always-perfect climate, never too cold never to hot. Maybe it was the flawlessly blue sky, it's perfection only enhanced by the occasional pure white cloud drifting by overhead. Whatever it was, it seemed like home, and that was just where Selphie was headed.  
  
Five long years had passed since she had achieved her SeeD ranking, and it hadn't taken long after the return from Ultimecia's castle for her life to be turned upside down. Monotonous training day after day in the center at Garden, endless hours of listening to instructors babble on incessantly, then the traveling started. Once she had reached a decent ranking, Selphie had discovered her name preceded her on most jobs, and suddenly everyone contracting out SeeD seemed to want her, or Zell, or Squall. She had been to so many places it was hard to keep track of them all. Her suitcase was plastered with stickers and labels from the various places she had visited over the last few years, and just looking at it made her head dizzy with memories. But front and center on the large traveling case were the emblems of Trabia and Balamb Gardens, the two places Selphie Timlett could call home. And the later of the two was just coming into view over the pass.  
  
Balamb Garden. It hadn't changed outwardly at all. The school's brilliant façade still shone in the late morning sunshine, it's golden spires and sloping rooftops still glistened brightly, exuding an inviting atmosphere. Balamb Garden, home of the illustrious mercenary group SeeD. Strange, to think this was where she would wind back up. Selphie had tried living back at Trabia for a short stint, but the feeling of security she once held there was gone and most of her friends had grown up and moved on. So she followed suit and when the headmaster sent in his request for her to begin mobile duty she accepted. After all, who was she to argue with her commanding officer? Even if he did make her nuts on occasion.  
  
"Nervous?" The older man's voice made Selphie jump in her seat. She looked over at the driver who had a mischievous smile on his face as he kept his eyes focused on the road. "Not really," she said with a grin. It was a little white lie, but hey, she was entitled.  
  
"Aaahh," he said knowingly, "then why don't I believe you?" Selphie rolled her eyes. "When do you believe me?" The driver chuckled as he turned onto the main road to Balamb Garden while Selphie focused her field of vision on a specific spot on the ground as it sped repeatedly by. For some reason, it was hard for her to take her eyes from that spot, especially since the sight of the school kept making the butterflies in her stomach do little flips. "I know," he said softly, "that everything'll be just fine, Selphie. And I'm sure the local students won't mind having another world famous instructor on their faculty." Selphie giggled at that. The thought of her standing in front of a class teaching was humorous, wearing snooty little glasses like Quistis and tucking her hair into a neat bun on top of her head every day. That'd be rich. Even the driver seemed to be enjoying some inner humor at the thought.  
  
The car slowed and finally came to a stop at the front steps, and Selphie's escort jumped out of the car to help her with her things. As he helped her out of the car, the driver had to admit his friend had changed a lot over the last couple of years. He had known her for a while, and to look at Selphie Timlett now was a somewhat different experience. She was a bit taller than the first time they had met now, and though her hair still tended to flip outward on occasion, she had grown it out to just past her shoulders and she usually wore it pulled back into a ponytail, like it was this day. She had also dropped her love of extremely short skirts of late, opting for tight dark pants and colorful shirts that showed off her body. "Ya gotta flaunt it when ya got it," she would tell him. He had to admit, things back at the office would be pretty dull without her around.  
  
Selphie stretched lazily in the bright sunlight and a big grin spread across her face. "I forgot how warm it gets here," she said to no one in particular as the driver set her suitcase on the pavement and handed her a very large backpack. She took the pack with a smile and shrugged it on. "Thanks for all your help. You really didn't have to drive me out yourself," she said. The older man shrugged, looking off at the school with a longing expression in his eyes. "Eh, forget it. I needed an excuse to get out of there anyway." Selphie giggled. "Gee, thanks." The man looked back at her as if snapping out of a dream and blushed slightly with a small smile. "And, uh," he said quickly, trying to recover, "I wanted to see the best secretary this side of timber off, make sure she'd be safe." Selphie moved forward and hugged the man tightly, a show of affection he gladly returned. "Thanks sir," she said with a smile.  
  
He looked back at the school, shuffling one foot nervously on the ground. "You sure you don't want a hand inside? I mean it's no trouble, really." Selphie shook her head, grabbing her suitcase. "No thanks. I think I can handle it." She missed the frown that crossed his face and he sighed, heading back for the car. He paused for a moment at the car door and shot her one last smile. "Selphie, if you need anything at all, you call me. I know what a jerk he can be sometimes. Don't let him get to you." Selphie sighed for a moment. "Don't worry Sir Laguna," she said with a wry grin, "I think I can handle Mr. Crabby Pants." Laguna nodded. "I think if anyone can turn him around, it's you." He saluted her informally. "Take care of yourself Selphie." Selphie returned the gesture. "You too," she said softly as he got back in the car. The sound of his voice rang out of the window as he drove off. "Say hi to him for me!" And then, all of a sudden, Selphie realized she was back at Balamb Garden for the first time in five years.  
  
Time stood still for a second as she took in the sights and sounds of her old school, and with a determined sigh and a big smile, she hefted up her suitcase and adjusted the Balamb Garden baseball cap on top of her head, running her fingers through the ponytail sticking out the back of the hat. "Welcome home, Selphie," she said to herself and started up the stairs. She would have a lot to do that afternoon, but first things first.  
  
She had to see Squall. 


	2. Back in Balamb

Once again, I own nothing! Except a lot of cheap ramen noodles and a nice computer ^_^ Square owns all characters and places from Final Fantasy Eight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Back in Balamb  
  
  
  
The school was busy today, buzzing with rumor. The students darted from class to class with excitement on their faces and twinkles in their eyes. Was it true? Was another one coming to teach? Even the headmaster looked a little less irritated than usual, and the students who noticed him standing from his vantage point in the third floor window all had to admit one thing. For the first time since he had taken over the school, Headmaster Leonhart looked almost…excited.  
  
He stood at the large full-length window from the third floor and watched the entrance as she walked in, and he couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at her new image. Donned in tight black jeans and wearing a pale yellow, skin-tight shirt, she looked so much older than he remembered. Though the baseball cap on her head did add an image of childishness. Where in the name of Hyne did she find that thing? It had to be at least five or six years old by now. Then again, he remembered helping her move one time to a larger dorm, and that was when everyone had discovered Selphie was a bit of a pack rat. She had this uncanny knack for saving everything and anything.  
  
He watched as she strolled up the main hallway and paused at the directory to take a quick look around. The students in the halls were all chatting and pointing at her, some of the boys making faces and oogling the new instructor, and he could understand why. She looked so much more mature, so much older, like a lady. And she seemed to be enjoying the attention actually, grinning and winking at half the students as they walked by. But when her gaze finally trailed upward to the large window, she dropped her bag and a huge smile lit her face. All Squall could see was a blur of black and yellew clothing sprinting to the elevator, and a small cluster of kids gathering around her suitcase. He couldn't help but grin. Apparently looks could still be deceiving after all this time. He shook his head and took off his jacket and flung it onto a chair, closing his eyes to enjoy those last few moments of silence. And once the headmaster had gotten his fill, he headed out into his office lobby and stood in front of the elevator door, hands shoved into the pockets of his pants. When the elevator let out it's tell tale "ping" noise, he braced for impact as though he was in the middle of a war.  
  
The doors were barely open when she shot out, wrapping her arms around Squall and smiling so hard he could have sworn her face was going to split. Though, it would have been easier to ponder that thought had he been able to breathe. Selphie sighed contentedly as she hugged the life out of her friend. "Squall! Hyne it's so good to see you!" He couldn't help but grin despite the lack of air getting to his lungs. "Selph," he managed in a tight voice, "Can I breathe please?" She jumped back with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. God, look at you!" she said with a smirk. "You look terrific." And she meant it. He had finally grown out of his lankiness and now his limbs were tight and sculpted. The only thing that hadn't changed about him was that face, endlessly boyish and sad, only enhanced more by those cold bluish gray eyes that never seemed to smile. He raked a nervous hand through his hair and cleared his throat. He had never been good with compliments, giving or taking. "You, uh, you look…different," ha managed. Selphie tilted her head to one side curiously. "Different? Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He rubbed his neck where she had held him in the death grip and sighed. "Take it for what it's worth." She never really did understand him, after all…  
  
"I'll do that," she said following him into his office with a smile. "Wow, I don't remember this office being so…nice." Squall shrugged, sitting casually on the edge of his large desk. "I had some new furniture bought. I always hated the stuff Cid had in here. Always made it look so old fashioned." Selphie inwardly giggled at his taste in furniture. Lots of oak with dark leather, blue curtains, a lot like Laguna's office. It was scary, really, just how alike the two of them could be. If Squall would just listen or look once in awhile, he may just see that. "It's nice," said Selphie as she walked to the large window and leaned forward, pressing her hands against the glass. "I forgot," she said wistfully, "how pretty the school was. I'm glad to see you've kept it in good shape." Squall shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and focusing his attention to a small clique of older students guarding Selphie's suitcase. "Not like I was gonna let the place go to hell," he said matter-of-factly. The tone of his voice gave him away, and she braced for the question she had hoped wouldn't come.  
  
"You talked to Rin lately?" he asked, his voice dark and his eyes turning stoney-gray. Selphie shrugged, shaking her head and trying to focus on the students below her. "No, not in almost a year. Though you'd think she'd call once in a while." She eyes Squall for a moment, his expression never changing. What had he expected? Yeah, she admitted she was wrong Squall. She admitted she walked away from the best thing she had ever found. She admitted she had played him for a sucker. Not likely. " Look, Squall, Rinoa…she wasn't really…right when she chose to leave you. You have to remember that." Squall said nothing, just kept his stormy eyes on the students. Selphie sighed. "But the school looks great." Squall nodded, almost grateful for the change of topics. "Yeah," he said slowly, "I've tried hard to keep the place looking like it used to." Selphie moved from her spot in the window with a lazy yawn and unceremoniously plopped herself down in one of the deep chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"So," she said with a grin as he turned and moved to lean on is desk in front of her casually, arms folded. "How's life as Headmaster?" He shrugged. Selphie shot him a puzzled look as she lifted her sneakered feet onto his desk. "Aren't you happy? You've got complete control over this tub!" Squall looked almost disgusted at the idea that she could be so excited by that prospect, but bit his tongue. "It's been rough, Selphie." His gaze squarely met hers as he did what he did best-dished out a cold dose of reality. "There's been no one to re calculate the finances since NORG was taken care of, no one to organize extracirricular activities, no one to help organize the influx of new students…" Selphie grinned, if only to counter his frown. "So that's why you asked me back." Squall met her gaze with a rare grin. "You were the top of your classes in math, so I knew the financing would be no problem. And with Balamb Garden's infamous Festival Queen back, I'm pretty sure that'll solve our issues with the extraciricular events." Selphie beamed up at him. "You do care!"  
  
Squall smirked and shrugged on his jacket. "I've got class in ten minutes. You're welcome to attend, if you really want to." Selphie thought on it for a moment. "What's the class?" she asked carefully. "Weaponry and Defense," he said, grabbing Lionhart from it's case on the wall. Selphie stuck out her tongue. "I think not, Headmaster. I'm nice and clean and I plan on keeping it that way for today." Squall nodded, opening the door for her. "You've got one of the guest dorms on the outside ring of the halls, so you should be pretty comfortable. But you may want to go save your belongings from that group of students downstairs before you go check it out." Selphie shot up with a panicked expression. "EEP! My stuff!" She shot out the door and skidded to a hault in front of the elevator, her sneakers skidding slightly as she turned back to Squall. "Hey,": she said looking unusually serious for an instant, "it meant a lot that you asked me to come back." Squall smiled as he shut his office doors and walked over to her just as the door opened. "I know you'll do your best. You better get going." Selphie tilted her head to one side in a gesture of questioning. "Aren't you going down too?" Squall shook his head and wandered over to one of the shelving units in the lobby, sifting through a few papers. "No, I've got to take care of one thing first. You go on, I'll visit you in the dorms later." Selphie nodded and headed into the elevator, hitting one of the buttons and with that she was gone, leaving Squall in his once again quiet lobby.  
  
He sighed deeply. She never changed, Selphie. Always upbeat and optimistic, always…well…that was why they all loved her after all. He held up his gunblade for a moment, looking at his reflection in the slick metal with a curious expression. A lot had changed in five years, even for him. But having Selphie back was almost, he had to admit, like finding a security blanket after going through hell and needing a good night's rest. The young man in the reflection seemed to glow in the sheen of the blade. I guess she was right, I haven't changed all that much. He sheathed the blade with a small frown. "Neither have my feelings," he said to the quiet room. He called the elevator back up and in silence headed down to teach his second class of the day. 


	3. The Posh Suite

Once again, I own nothing! Square and Sony own all things Final Fantasy. Though if anyone has an extra Squall or Seph or Seifer or Irvine lyin around, you're more than welcome to bring them to me! (giggle) thanks for the reviews by the way! Keep them coming and there'll be lots more to this fic! ^_^  
  
Chapter Three: The Posh Suites  
  
  
  
The students were unbelievably nice, though a few did make some noises when she blew a kiss at the headmaster as he walked by. A couple of the juniors standing next to her watched as Squall eyed her rather inappropriate reaction to his presence and, half expecting him to send her packing. But his only reaction was an ever so slight roll of his eyes and a muffled "Get to class," as he headed off for the training hall. But one student managed to see the corner of Squall's lips turn ever so slightly upward, and it was all the girl could do to keep from screaming. Selphie only chuckled and winked at a few students, standing and dusting off her hands. "So," she said with a bright smile, "who's up for giving me a hand?" Several of the younger male students all raised their hands at the same time and after a small scuffle over who would carry her bag, Selphie was headed for the dorms of Garden with about fifteen students on her heels.  
  
She paused momentarily in between the hall and the entrance to the dorms to take a good deep breath and she smiled, looking at a small girl of no more than ten at her side. "You like it here?" she asked sweetly of the girl, who immediately started fidgeting nervously with the big yellow bow in her hair. "um, yeah, It's n-nice," the child stammered and Selphie giggled, leaning over a bit. "What's your name?" she asked over the giggles of a few students with them. The girl smiled and blurted out loudly "Stellah!" The sound echoed and the students laughed boisterously as the noise echoed down the hall. Selphie gave the kid a good pat on the back and straightened the brim of her baseball cap. "Well, Stellah, how would you like to be my assistant with the Garden Festival this year?" The girl jumped up and down excitedly as one older boy, looking about seventeen, shot her a quizzical look. "But there hasn't been a Garden Festival here in almost four, maybe five years." Selphie gave the boy a playful wink. "Yeah," she said, her cocky tone reminding her somewhat of Irvine, "and that was when I left." The students grinned and continued to follow her as she made her way into the dorms, pulling a small crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. "Lesee," she said, "room three thirty." She turned her head to look at the students, all except Stellah, who was walking alongside Selphie with her chin high in the air and a big smile on her face. One boy looked at her and swallowed nervously, adjusting his glasses a bit. "I-it's t-that way, M-Ms. Timlett," he stammered as his face turned bright red. Selphie pretended for his sake not to notice as one of his friends elbowed him and she headed off in the direction the student had pointed.  
  
When they finally reached the correct room, Selphie had to do a double take. One of the female students behind her whistled loudly. "Wow, a double door Posh. Very nice," she said in a thick, drawling Galbadian accent. Selphie nodded, and after the initial shock had passed the turned with a smile to thank the students. "If anyone ever needs anything, short of a winning lottery ticket," she winked as a few boys as the group giggled, "feel free to come and see me here. I plan on making some serious changes in this Garden." The group nodded and talked amongst themselves while Stellah accepted a high five from her new Instructor. "Come to the Festival Hall Thursday afternoon around three Stellah. I want to hear some ideas by then, okay?" Stellah nodded, the ribbon in her hair bobbing, and the girl took off like a shot down the hall to begin preparations. Selphie grabbed her suitcase and lugged it into the room, much to the protest of a few students, and closed the door with an exhausted sigh. The kids this year were great, she had to admit. And once the silence had surrounded her, Selphie's breath caught in her own throat.  
  
The living quarters were beautiful. Absolutely to her liking. It was almost as if Squall had known what she wanted and specifically ordered her room to be custom designed. Even if she knew that was scarp, she had to admit it made her smile. Dark oak furniture, a comfortable couch colored in hunter green with matching chairs, a set of large double doors that led to a balcony with a view outside of the Garden, and yellow roses in vases in both the living and dining rooms. She excitedly ran into the bedroom to see what awaited her there and gasped at the sight. There, on the burgundy bedspread, was her small brown teddy bear she had lost when she left the last time. She walked slowly over to the small plush as if she were in a dream and scooped it up, hugging the soft toy with a contented sigh. She took a seat on the bed and set the bear back down on her pillow with a loving sigh, then looked around. This was why Balamb always felt like home. Familiarity.  
  
Allowing herself one last look at the bear, she got up and headed out to her computer, the one thing she had requested set up before she arrived. She took a seat and turned the monitor on, then perused the files for a few moments to ensure everything was in check. Once she was satisfied that her personal computer was just fine, she clicked on the small icon in the corner and smiled when she saw who the email was from.  
  
Selphikins-  
  
Oh Hyne, the terror of Trabia hath returned! Good to see you back kiddo. I saw you in the halls a few minutes ago-couldn't stop to chat. Had a class to get to. I'll probably stop by tomorrow after you've settled in a bit, but don't be surprised if Zell comes storming in within the next half hour or so. He's been talking about you coming back for about a month now. I think Squall's ready to hang him  
  
I have tons of questions for you since we really haven't talked in over six months, but I'll leave all that for a girl's night out, sound good? Besides, I want to hear all about your "office work" with Laguna. (hehehe)  
  
Have a good night and I'll talk to you later.  
  
Quistis.  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes and shut the window on her screen with a grin. Leave it to Quistis to be so blunt. Standing, she stretched again and without even a chance to enjoy the sensation, there was a ring at the door. Laughing, she jogged over and opened the door, not really surprised to see Zell, holding a single carnation (that looked as if it was picked from the cluster out front, still dripping with dirt) and with a big grin on his face. For a moment, he looked almost demonic, but as Selphie would say "in that cute sort of way." She took the flower as he bowed, very mockingly, and said in a deep voice, "madame, welcome back to Balamb Garden. Is there anything I can get you highness?" She attempted to bonk him on the head, but the quick reflexes of the fighter caught her off guard, and before she knew what was going on he had one arm around her and had slammed the door, and the two were tangoing (very sloppily) around her apartment while Zell attempted to sing loudly in some strange foreign language. "What in the name of Hyne are you doing!" she said with a loud laugh as he took the carnation and bit down on the stem with a big fake grin. "Wooing you." Selphie laughed and took a step back as he spit the flower out with a face. "Ugh," he said with a grin, "and that my friend is why I'm not a vegetarian." Selphie moved in to hug the blond man tightly. "It's good to see you too, Zell." He laughed, moving backward and folding his arms, then cocked one brow. "Damn, woman, look at you! What the hell happened?" Selphie rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest. "Are you referring to my mature mannerisms or the size of my tits?" Zell smirked. "Whatdyou think?" he slurred. "Irvine had no idea what he was thinking, walkin out on you." Selphie swallowed for a moment and forced a smile, though Zell totally missed the reaction. "Hey," she said with a carefree smirk, "his loss, right?" Zell nodded, jumping casually over the back of the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table, only to receive a smack on the head from Selphie. "Feet on the floor, jackass." He winced as she plopped down next to him.  
  
"So," he said with a playful grin, "whatcha doin tonight?" Selphie shrugged, picking up a small bowl of jellybeans sitting on her coffee table and popping a few in her mouth. "Not sure," she said through a mouthful of candy, "probably gonna sit down with Squall and go over some things. He said before I came that there would be some really important figures to go over once I was here." Zell nodded, deciding to keep the dirty joke to himself. "What about tomorrow?" he asked. "Tomorrow," she said eating a few more jellybeans, "I'm probably going out with Quistis, but I think that might be a good night to catch up." Zell nodded with a grin. "Tomorrow night it is." He checked his watch and shot up. "Shit!" Selphie nearly chocked on her candy at the urgency in his voice. "What?" He grinned sheepishly. "Class." He bolted out the door waving over his shoulder. "I'll call you in the morning!" he shouted as a few students ducked out of the way.  
  
Selphie had to admit, some things really didn't ever change. 


	4. Taming the Lion

Once more, with feeling! ^_^ I don't own anything final fantasy cause I'm just a poor little gamer otaku with nothing. (sigh) Square owns FF8 and all it's characters, unfortunately for all us ladies.  
  
At this point, I have to say thanks to David and Dragon for all their help in making me understand Squall's angsty nature. ^_^ THANKS GUYS!  
  
Chapter Four: Taming the Lion  
  
  
  
Squall's upstairs office was flooding with the dim light of dusk, casting long shadows of orange and pink hues across his desk. It was getting hard to see. Then again, it wasn't like he was doing much. He'd managed to get everything together for Selphie by almost four, so all that was left was a particularly messy stack of transfer files and exam proposals from the instructors. His eyes hurt just looking at the stacks of paper in the darkening room, and as he sat back with a long sigh and tried to blink the haziness from his eyes, his mind drifted. When the hell had life changed so much? When had all…this…become a routine? He swiveled his chair to look at the students on the main floor. Most of them were headed out. This was their hour, dusk, this was when they were allowed to be normal kids, go have fun, hold one another. One such couple downstairs had caught his eye, and he watched enviously as the young boy slid an arm easily around his lady's waist and drew her in for a long, slow kiss. They looked perfect in the golden glow of sunset as it filtered through the windows, young, innocent love leading them Hyne knows where. Did they know what that could lead to? Did they know it could rip their hearts out and stomp on them in front of their very faces? Didn't they understand that a promise was nothing more than a shallow attempt for comfort?  
  
No, he had to admit with a wry grin, probably not.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
The voice jolted him from his musings and he turned quickly in his chair to face the slim figure in the doorway. Selphie stood there with her trademark grin on her face; in the same clothes she'd had on before, but with a long black sweater added to the ensemble and the loss of the hat. He smiled as she walked in and over to the window at his side. "Ah, now there's what Garden's all about," she said with a giggle, totally missing the cold stare Squall was giving the two youngsters. She looked over at him with an eager clap of her hands. "So, you ready to get down to business?" Squall nodded, turning his chair back and pointing to another chair like his across the room. "Grab that and just sit next to me. I hate talking over this stupid desk." Selphie obeyed his orders and took a seat as he instructed, then reached over and turned on the desk lamp. Squall visibly winced as she grabbed a pad of paper from in front of him and snagged a pen from the holder on the edge of the large desk. "Was that completely necessary?" he asked through squinted eyes. "Yes," she said nonchalantly as she skimmed the note pad. "You'll get bad eyesight reading in this light every night." He blinked a few times to regain his vision and sighed.  
  
She looked over at him for a moment with a puzzled expression. "What's this part here? Sponsorship?" Squall shrugged, taking off his jacket and setting it on the floor next to him. "We were running short on funds and most SeeD missions don't pay half of what we need." He ran a tired hand over his eyes. "I've been losing sleep over this fucking budget." Selphie smirked, making a few adjustments to the figures. "That's cause you're going about it all wrong, stupid," she said showing him the change. "You're not charging half of what SeeDs are worth. We pay to train them; people have to pay to use them. It's a standard, and a good one." Squall frowned at the paper. "But the budgeting for classes Selph. Think about just what kind of training they'd have to deal with without that extra flow of supplemental income to the school." Selphie nodded. "Good point,' she added eyeing him, "but we're gona have to make some sacrifices if you expect this place to live. Cid used to charge admission fees for transfers. Why aren't you cashing in on that?" Squall shot her a dirty look. "I don't know about you, but Garden's all I've ever known. To ask someone to pay to live here and study is absolute bullshit to me. Think about all of us. Where would we be without Garden?" Selphie aimed her pen at him pointedly.  
  
"Not every student is you, Squall. Do you know what percentage of kids that go to garden are orphans? Ten. Ten lousy percent." Squall rolled his eyes in a frustrated fashion. This wasn't his idea of 'talking'. "Look, Selphie," he said gritting his teeth ever so slightly, "You've got to understand, most of these kids don't have anything else to go on." Selphie frowned. "And you've got to understand," she retorted, "that you asked me to come back here to fix these problems. You have to trust me enough to listen to what I have to say before you shoot the ideas down straightaway!" She set the pen down on the desk as he regarded her with those cold eyes. "You called me back to give me a job, at least that was the understanding. Now, if you don't want my services," she said steadily, "then send me back to the field. Because I didn't leave my last job by choice." Selphie had to wonder what had come over her. When in the hell had she grown to be such a stern businesswoman? She had never been like this when Laguna argued a point to her. Or Quistis, or Zell, or anybody? What was it about that cold gaze that just seemed to be ticking her off? But maybe, just this once, this was what he needed to hear. This wasn't just some stupid business decision. The entire future of Balamb Garden was all relying on her ideas. Why? Because Squall, while an excellent soldier and commander, was a lousy Headmaster. Garden was suffering, and Selphie knew herself that desperate times called for desperate measures. Her ideas were the last ones he would hear as Headmaster if he wasn't open to new suggestions. And Hyne would damn Selphie Timlett if she was going to let Squall Leonhart and his stupid walls fuck that up.  
  
Squall stood and angrily grabbed his jacket from the floor. This was ridiculous! Why was he fighting her? Was there any purpose to this? Selphie had done nothing wrong. Hell, if nothing else she had made a good point. Then why, if it made sense, did it piss him off so damn much? Because you fucked up, and now someone else has to pick up your pieces. He angrily slipped on his jacket and headed for the door. "Go back to field work," he said with a cold tone in his voice. "I'll have the papers signed by morning." The door slammed, leaving her in a sea of now near purple light.  
  
She stared at the door while the anger took over. He walked away. Just like that, without even giving her a chance. Why? Because he was stubborn? Because he was a pain in the ass? Why, of all people, would he pull this on Selphie? They had been friends for over five years now. Why the hell of all people couldn't he talk to her? There was something deeper than just the school going on here, something that gave Selphie the impression that she could fix it. For a friend to not be able to tell her something was wrong. Dead, flat out wrong. And to her, that was a personal insult. She stood, setting the pad on her chair and walked in a steady pace to the door and opened it just in time to see Squall heading into the elevator.  
  
"Squall," she said a bit louder than she had intended. He looked up at her with his typical silent loathing and walked calmly into the elevator, leaning against the back wall and folding his arms as she jumped in just before the door was closed a bit too much for her to slip past. She stared at him. "You know, I have to wonder why you're doing this." He gave no response other than to broodingly stare at the floor. Selphie shot him a cold look. "For cryin out loud Squall, what the hells your problem?" She could feel her patience slipping rapidly every second he refused to meet her gaze. "You drag me from my job, my good job, all the way back here just to shoot down my ideas before you've even had a chance to hear them? Where's that comin from anyway?" The door opened and he stormed out of the elevator angrily, Selphie in hot pursuit. "Turn around and talk to me!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the now dark central lobby of Balamb Garden. That shout, that one simple raised comment, made Squall's mood snap, and he wheeled on her like a caged lion.  
  
"You wanna know?" he shouted, advancing on her suddenly, taking her slightly by surprise. "You really wanna know? I fuckin HATE MY LIFE!" he screamed, his face inches from hers. Selphie, somewhat in shock at his outburst, only managed to keep eye contact and not back up. She was scared, that much was apparent, but damned if she was going to back off. Squall's eyes narrowed in cold fury. "Day in and day out I sit up in that stupid office and watch as this place falls apart! I watch as these kids come and go, nowhere else to call home! I watched Rinoa walk out on me because she 'just didn't love' me anymore! And you know what?" His voice cracked slightly with emotion as his fists clenched. "I fuckin HATE it!" His anger seemed to shake the very walls and he turned stealthily on one heel, heading in a fast pace for the dorms. Selphie swallowed.  
  
One wall down, three to go.  
  
Taking a deep breath she ran after him, gently grabbing his arm in an attempt to slow him down. "Squall-"  
  
"WHAT?" His eyes seemed a little less cold as before but by no means any less angry. Selphie narrowed her own eyes in irritation at him, her voice slightly raising in the dark empty halls. "You're running from me," she stated matter-of-factly. He rolled his eyes, yanking his arm back. "Whatever…" he muttered as he turned to walk again. She kept up her pace just behind him, her hands going instinctively to her hips as they rounded the corner and reached the dorms. "Don't you 'whatever' me, Squall Leonhart! Hyne dammit I've known you long enough to know when you're being stubborn, and that's exactly what you're being. Stubborn!" He continued to walk as if she wasn't there, his hands clenched into tight-gloved fists. When he reached his room just down the hall from her own, he opened the door quickly and shut it in an attempt to keep her out. But simple doors weren't enough to keep out an Angry Selphie Timlett, and she flung the door back open with a loud noise of disapproval that sounded something like a squeak. Squall rolled his eyes and flopped face first down on his bed in the next room, mumbling into his pillow. "Hyne, Selphie, is nothing sacred to you? Go the hell away!" Selphie walked in and sat on his bed as if she owned the place, yanking him back up with an angry gruffness in her voice. "Talk to me!" she shouted.  
  
He stared at her coldly, flinging her hand away roughly. "Give me one fucking reason why I should!"  
  
"You give me one fucking reason you shouldn't!" she shouted back, folding her arms. He was looking at her at least now. Two walls down, two to go.  
  
"Selphie what the hell do you WANT!"  
  
"A goddam answer to my question!" she yelled. Squall growled somewhere deep in his throat and Selphie poked him roughly in the chest. "What," she said loudly, "is your PROBLEM?"  
  
"I'm Fuckin LONELY, okay?!?" he screamed.  
  
She didn't notice her fist close around the heavy down pillow next to her. "SO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, YOU BIG BABY!" And with that, the rather solid pillow connected with a deafening thud. All Squall could do was sit there slack jawed staring at her as her lower lip protruded into an angry pout, his cheek burning in the cool air.  
  
Suddenly, the silence in the room was deafening.  
  
His eyes blurred in rage and Selphie half expected him to slap her right upside the face for that. She was way out of line, smacking her commanding officer like that. What was she thinking? That she'd break down the walls he'd so carefully put up single-handed? That she'd be the one to make him talk? This was Squall Leonhart, the Headmaster, and her BOSS! Squall Leonhart, the man with the cold reputation and even worse attitude. Squall Leonhart, the…man who was grabbing the pillow from her hand roughly?  
  
Selphie felt the pillow connect with her face, almost exactly as she had used it on him, and she stared at him in shock. Now his face was in a tight- lipped frown, and his usually calm eyes were dancing with emotion. "You…Jerk!" She yanked the pillow back and took a hard swing at his head. He took the hit and growled, yanking it back in turn. But Selphie, being quicker, ducked, and shot him a dirty look. She managed to get her hands on another pillow and began her vicious assault. And somewhere amidst the chaos and the loud 'thud' noises, something made her stop.  
  
Squall was laughing!  
  
It wasn't a loud laugh by any means, more a deep throaty chuckle that he seemed to be holding back, as if he feared to let it escape. But she stopped and took the brunt of another smack in the head before looking him dead in the eyes. "You laughed," she said simply. Squall cleared his throat and stood, trying to coax his frown to return. "I did not," he said softly, but his voice betrayed him and Selphie grinned as his mouth turned back upward. "You did so!" she chimed in, poking him in the side. His eyes bulged out for a moment and he fell back onto the bed with a loud, genuine laugh. Selphie stared at him in awe. Ticklish? He was ticklish?!? This was too good to be true! She advanced on him with all the grace of a tiger and held out her hands threateningly as Squall shot her a sincerely pitiful and pleading look.  
  
"Selph, no, don't!" he said quickly. But she pounced and began her assault, delighted when his deep laugh filled the room. He was laughing so hard he looked as if he could cry, and she was just about to congratulate herself on a job well done when he turned the tide, rolled her over, and pinned her to the mattress with a smirk. A very rare, playful smirk. "You," she said sticking out her tongue, "are a complete ass!" Squall's hand ran threateningly to her side and she snorted loudly. "Take it back," he said carefully. Selphie shook her head. "No way! You're acting like a stupid little twerp and I've had it!" Squall, freshly hurt from the insult, started tickling her roughly and refused to let up. Selphie couldn't take it after about five solid minutes, and managed to scream "Uncle!!!"  
  
Satisfied, he stood up and straightened his clothing. "Who's stubborn?" he asked with a hint if irritation still in his voice. Selphie, who was seriously irritated by that, grabbed the pillow and chucked it at his head as hard as she could. The next thing Squall knew, he was face first on the floor with a cut lip and a seriously injured ego. Selphie shot up from her place on the mattress and jumped over to him. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" she said hurriedly, helping him up. "Squall, I'm so sorry…I was so out of line. I-" But his eyes, now calm and relaxed, looked at her as he smiled a bit. "Don't worry about it. I," he took in a deep breath. He wasn't good with apologies. "I deserved it." Selphie sat him on the bed and ran to the bathroom quickly. Returning with a wet cloth and a pitiful expression on her face, she sighed. "I was way out of line,' she said, dabbing at his cut lip carefully. He winced visibly, and she reeled back for a second before he calmed and she could continue. "If you want me to go in the morning," she said sadly, focusing on his cut, "I'll understand. You won't hear another peep out of me."  
  
Squall looked up at her. "No, Selphie, I want you to stay." His eyes stared into her sad green ones. Why did she look like that? Like she'd just run over a small animal or something? His head tilted ever so slightly to one side as he regarded her. "You made some valid points." Why was he getting so short of breath all of a sudden? "I…I want to give you a chance…" His voice was distant and Selphie blinked.  
  
She had seen this before. She knew that look. Give her a chance? What the heck was he thinking? And yet…somehow…she almost liked that idea. Her hand, tightly clenching the cloth, dropped as somehow their lips met. It was a slow, sweet kiss that seemed to slow everything to a crawl. And when he pulled back, his cheeks flushed a bright red.  
  
"I'm…..sorry…" he said softly, standing to leave. Selphie stood and angrily grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at her. The wet cloth lay disregarded on the bed. "Oh no," she said sternly, "No way. You don't kiss me and then pretend it was nothing." Squall bit his tongue in nervousness. What should he say? Should he leave, tell her to go to bed? Should he try yelling again? No, that hadn't worked. Should he-  
  
Her lips on his broke his train of thought, and without thinking one arm slid around her waist. Selphie drew back slowly, her breathing ever so slightly ragged. "I'm not usually that bold," she said breathlessly. And Squall, suddenly feeling so much better than he had in over five years, smiled. A pure genuine smile. "Selphie," he said in a low voice, "You never cease to amaze me." She blushed a bit, and he had the sudden urge to kiss her again, but kept himself in check. She'd think he was a total letch!  
  
She backed away with a small grin and retrieved the washcloth, unable to look him in the eyes. "That, um, should clear up by morning." Squall nodded, lost in his own thought as he watched her move nervously around his room, readying herself to leave. It was strange, to see Selphie so nervous. Almost…cute. As she reached the door, her hand stopped on the knob and she turned back to look at him, standing there in his bedroom, his hair a complete mess and his lip swollen. "Squall?" she asked softly, "Do…..Do you wanna see… where…this goes?" Squall nodded, his own face feeling hot and flushed. What the hell was he supposed to say? "Yeah," he managed, "definitely." Selphie couldn't help but smile broadly. She backed herself up, straight into the door with a silly little laugh and opened the door. "Heh…um…well…goodnight," she said quickly and shut the door behind her before his smile disappeared. Squall listened as she let herself out the front and sighed once she was gone. "Same old Selphie," he mused quietly and started to undress for bed. Not that he'd sleep much that night.  
  
She would stay up all night thinking about that one smile. Not for the simple reason that he had smiled, but for the reason that it was she, Selphie, that had made him smile.  
  
Three walls down. Maybe, just maybe, that fourth one could be broken.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where do they go from here? Trust me, the story hasn't even begun! Much more to come in the following week! Keep those reviews coming and thank you so much to those of you who have told me my stuff doesn't thoroughly suck. ^_^ 


	5. Hiding From the Eyes of a Hawk

I'll start chapter 5 by saying thanks to all the niiiice people who've given me reviews. ^_^ I kinda just started this as a side project for fun in between my art assignments, but some of you have told me my writing doesn't suck, so I think I'm gonna full out just do this to the end. Thanks so much for the kind words, and feel free to continue to tell me what you think!  
  
Okie dokie, here we go again. Please keep your arms inside the coaster at all times and remember, Final Fantasy 8 is the property of Square and Sony. Thank you for riding.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Hiding From the Eyes of a Hawk.  
  
Getting up early, at first, had been Selphie's biggest nightmare. She hated mornings, especially when things had required her to be up with the crack of dawn. But over time, even the worst habits can be trained out of a soldier, and she grew sort of fond of that small window between dawn and daylight. Her favorite time of day was in the very early bluish light of morning, when everything looked as if it were drenched in liquid sapphire. It was the one time she knew would be completely quiet when she lived in Trabia. No one really cared to be up before five back in those days, and when Selphie wanted to indulge in one of her early morning jogs she would get up just at that time and run for a good hour as the sun came up and finally poured into the window above her. If she were lucky, sometimes she would have time to go step outside and watch that blue light dance on the snow outside her school. Watching that same light through the hundreds of windows at Balamb Garden that morning brought back a certain edge of nostalgia, and Selphie smiled as she began to run her average laps around the center of Garden. No one was ever up this ungodly early at this Garden with very few exceptions. She knew Squall was probably in the training hall, seeing as how he liked to practice in solitude. But it was something of a surprise when she rounded one slope of tile and saw Quistis standing there with a big grin on her face, already dressed for the day.  
  
Selphie came to a slow halt and smiled back at her friend as Quistis moved forward to give her a big hug. "What are you doing up so early?" asked Quistis, pulling back with a small amused grin on her face. Selphie was glad for the dark lighting, else she probably would have faced a barrage of questions from her friend regarding the slight blush on her cheeks. "I was just jogging. You know how I hate to do this sort of thing in broad daylight." Qustis nodded, seemingly satisfied. Selphie inwardly breathed a small sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was to try and explain that yes, she needed to exercise, but she was also half waiting for someone. Only half waiting though…  
  
"So what's on your agenda for today." Asked the blond instructor, tucking a strand of her long hair behind one ear. "Well," said Selphie with a thoughtful look, "I'm supposed to attend a few classes this morning to get a better feel for the way classes are run nowadays." Quistis smiled. "Good," she said with a grin, "so he did manage to get an itinerary ready for you. I'm impressed." Selphie rolled her eyes and continued. "Then lunch is free, so I thought you and I could drive into Balamb for a bite. You up for it?" Quistis's grin grew three sizes. "Absolutely. I haven't been down there in almost six months. I'm lucky if I can get away for thirty minutes sometimes." Selphie blinked in surprise. "How come?" Quistis shrugged. "Ah Squall runs me ragged sometimes. I always wind up taking one two many things onto my plate to help him out. I just can't seem to say no," she said softly. Selphie swallowed. "Yeah," she said, "he can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be." Quistis laughed at that and changed the subject. "I'm really glad you're back, Selph. We've needed a good sense of humor around here." Selphie giggled aloud, not noticing the soft footsteps from fifteen feet behind her. But Quistis did. "Well I'll see what I can do to get Mr. Cranky to lighten your load a bit," said Selphie with a grin.  
  
"Ahem." Selphie whirled around only to find herself two inches from a very sweaty Squall. He wasn't in his usual attire, but dressed in dark shorts and a white T-shirt with Lionheart slung easily over one shoulder, blade unsheathed. No doubt about it, he had been just where Selphie had expected. But the nearness of their two bodies both drenched in sweat combined with a slight tension from the night before seemed to ease his stern expression, and suddenly Squall could feel his heart pounding ever so slightly faster in his chest. He swallowed nervously, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightening a bit and Selphie saw Griever, his ring, flash for a moment is the now silvery light around them. Quistis watched with one brow raised in amusement. "…Morning, Selphie," he said, trying to sound as casual as always. Then he slipped back into his normal role as if it were the easiest thing in the world, and his voice was stern again, though his eyes still regarded her gently. "I'd appreciate if the two of you," he glared at Quistis for a moment, "wouldn't talk about me like we're still students." Quistis rolled her eyes and Selphie swallowed. He smelled so good it was intoxicating, and she scolded herself quietly for suddenly wanting to throw her arms around him like some silly school girl. "S-sorry about that Squall. We were just playin around," said Selphie with a genuinely apologetic face. Squall's eyes spoke volumes to her and he tried as carefully as possible to show how truly un-irritated he really was.  
  
"Just try to be a little more professional okay? And Quistis," he said shooting her one of his infamous blank expressions, "don't turn her against me already. We need her here." Quistis grinned at him. "Squall," she said, "Lighten up." Squall rolled his eyes and turned back to Selphie, lowering his voice. "Where'll you be later this afternoon? I've got some…things to go over with you." Selphie caught on and tried to act as businesslike as possible. "Probably in the festival hall, cleaning up a bit. It's kind of a wreck in there." Squall nodded, placing one hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Okay. I'll see you later then." He walked past Quistis with a blank face, but his grin didn't manage to escape her field of vision, and after he was out of earshot, Quistis looked at Selphie, wide eyed.  
  
Selphie, catching herself smiling, looked suddenly at Quistis and erased the grin. "What?" she asked innocently. Quistis folded her arms and glared at her friend. "I saw that," she said matter-of-factly. Selphie grabbed the towel around her neck and mopped at her forehead. "Saw what?" she asked plainly, heading back for her room. Quistis followed. "You two have something going on, don't you?" Selphie laughed aloud. "Hardly Quisty, hardly." "Then," said Quistis with a wry grin, "why was he grinning at you and getting all touchy feely?" Selphie gasped and laughed a bit, still moving for her room. "You read into things way too much." Quistis merely nodded a bit and smiled. "I know something's up, Selph, and I'll figure it out one way or another." Selphie sighed as they neared the dorms. "Go ahead and try, but there's nothing to figure out Quisty. Now," she said in a way meant to end the topic, "I'll meet you out front for lunch and we'll talk about my trip. But no more detective work on things that aren't there, okay?" Quistis frowned at her friend and nodded. "Fine. Noon then." Selphie hugged her friend tightly and jogged off for her room, leaving a puzzled Quistis in an empty hall as the first rays of true light hit the windows in the lobby.  
  
She hated secrets.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The morning sped by. Selphie attended class after class and met countless students. It was going to be hard remembering them all. The class structure hadn't changed all that much, and it felt good to se the kids in a positive environment after the last few years. After that, lunch went by fairly uneventfully. Quistis was usually pretty good at leaving some things well alone when she had to, and to tell the truth she was far more interested in Selphie's brief stint as a secretary for Laguna.  
  
"So," said Quistis with a giggle as she sipped her drink, "Tell me all about this office job." Selphie laughed. "Well let me start by saying Laguna, while he's an excellent president, has no organizational skills what so ever. His office was sheer hell just walking through." Quistis nodded with a grin. "How'd you wind up there anyway?" Selphie sighed. "After my run in with Seifer my leg was in pretty bad shape, so field duty was pretty much out of the question. I sent in for a request for a basic civilian job with someone willing to contract a SeeD and they sent me to Laguna." Selphie grinned devilishly. "It was pure heaven." Quistis laughed loudly.  
  
"So did you guys…you know…" Selphie spit her drink mid swig and laughed. "NO WAY! What're you, nuts?!?" Quistis giggled. "He's ole enough to be my father," said Selphie with a grin. Quistis gazed longingly at the ceiling for a moment. "Never stopped me before." Selphie grinned. "That's so sick."  
  
After lunch the two friends headed back to the school and went their separate ways. There was a ton of work to be done in the Festival Hall, and Quistis had class, so Selphie headed off to begin work in the massive room, her head full of thoughts.  
  
Had it really been so long since Seifer had attacked her? And what was up with Rinoa? She hadn't thought much about it really, not in the last year, but after talking to Squall yesterday her curiosity had been rekindled. One year…time had flown. At least things here seemed to be going better. She flipped on the lights to the Hall and almost felt the blood rise in her head as she looked around.  
  
Dust everywhere, empty boxes, storage units worth of stuff dumped there…she could feel her eye twitching and her voice shot out. "SQUALL I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Several students in the outside hall stopped at the sound and then hurried past. Selphie sighed and decided she'd kill him when he showed up. For now, there was work to be done. 


	6. Someone Saved my Life Tonight

I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or it's characters-hey, I'm getting in a rut! Hehehehe  
  
Final Fantasy 8 is the sole property of Square and Sony, and all I own is a Ryo-Ohki backpack….and I don't own Ryo-Ohki either. And the song "Someone Saved my Life Tonight belongs to Elton John.  
  
This chapter is taking a strange little turn, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I was driving around this weekend and this song came on, and it kinda made me think of Irvy. So here's a songfic chapter, probably the only one.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Someone Saved my Life Tonight  
  
  
  
Rummaging through the boxes in the dusty, neglected Festival Hall seemed too take her back. Memories flooded her mind as the cardboard stacks of stored memories opened one by one. It was muggy, stuffy just breathing in the unused hall. Some years back it had become a warehouse for people's discarded belongings and forgotten memories. Selphie gingerly opened the first of many boxes, taking a seat in a ray of warm sunlight, and she began to filter through the knick-knacks inside. It was all so familiar…Galbadia…  
  
"When I think of those east end lights, muggy nights,  
  
The curtains drawn in the little room downstairs."  
  
It had almost been like heaven when she was naïve enough to enjoy it. Their relationship came so swiftly that moving in seemed the natural thing to do. Impulsive, daring, just like he was. It seemed such a simple step, a natural transition for lovers. Hot summer evenings spent wrapped up in nothing but the sheets while he drawled in that sweet accent, whispering empty promises she was too young to understand.  
  
She set the box of belongings aside and picked up another.  
  
"Prima Donna, lord you really should have been there,  
  
Sitting like a princess perched in her electric chair."  
  
The newness of it, like with so many things, faded fast. How was she supposed to know that reality would hit so suddenly? How could she understand what she had gotten herself into? Ease gave way to tension; Tension gave way to jealousy.  
  
"We've all gone crazy lately, my friends out there  
  
Rolling round the basement floor."  
  
The phone calls started. The fearful little girl crying out for a bigger world so she didn't feel so cramped-That was Rinoa. She called every day, wanting Selphie's advice, wanting a shoulder to cry on when Squall's didn't seem enough. And Selphie gave it freely. Yet, she never spoke of her own problems, did she? Irvine, out late, coming home night after night with excuses. He'd whisper to her in the moonlight, velvety words drenching the cold steel of his behavior. It was a dangerous game.  
  
"And someone saved my life tonight sugar bear.  
  
You nearly had your hooks in me, didn't you dear?  
  
You nearly had me roped and tied.  
  
Altar-bound, hypnotized  
  
Sweet freedom whispered in my ear.  
  
You're a butterfly."  
  
That's what he would call her…  
  
"And butterflies are free to fly  
  
Fly away, high away, bye bye."  
  
Time moved slowly while he was away. She stopped questioning where he was going at some point. It wasn't worth the hurt it caused her to know anymore. It's not that he didn't care about her, or even that he didn't love her. Just that he was…well…a sort of a desperado, at least in his own mind. Everything had to be fireworks and passion, had to move fast or not move at all. And he wasn't happy when the earth didn't move. She was sick of trying to keep it going anymore.  
  
"I never realized the passing hours of evening showers  
  
A slip noose hanging in my darkest dreams."  
  
Staying here would kill her. Already she could feel herself changing, always pessimistic and worried. But that wasn't her. She wasn't smiling anymore, and at some point in a passing storm the realization hit her. It would never work. She wasn't mad or even bitter, but Irvine…he didn't understand.  
  
She stacked another box against the wall as her vision blurred slightly.  
  
"I'm strangled by your haunted social scene,  
  
Just a pawn out-played by a dominating queen."  
  
Oh, he argued at first.  
  
"It's four o'clock in the morning.  
  
Damn it, listen to me good!  
  
I'm sleeping with myself tonight,  
  
Saved in time, thank god my music's still alive."  
  
She left on a quiet clear summer night, no tears or awkwardness at all. Leaving felt almost as right as it had when they started. Just one last kiss and a smile as he casually ran a hand through her hair. "I love ya Sephie," he said softly, "always will." His last offering was a sad smile as she turned to leave, shoving his hands in his pockets sheepishly. He knew he was being stupid, but hell, what else could he do?  
  
"And someone saved my life tonight sugar bear,  
  
You nearly had your hooks in me, didn't you dear?  
  
You nearly had me roped and tied.  
  
Altar-bound, hypnotized  
  
Sweet freedom whispered in my ear.  
  
You're a butterfly  
  
And butterflies are free to fly  
  
Fly away, high away  
  
Bye bye…"  
  
She stuffed a few last odds and ends into another box and stacked it with the rest. At least that was out of the way. She'd have someone move it to the storage areas downstairs once she had swept a bit and aired out the room. But for now, all she could find the strength to do was sit there in that one spot of sunlight, taking at least some comfort in the afternoon sun. She missed him, sometimes…only sometimes. 


	7. Hell Freezes Over

Hey guess what? In case you missed it in the last 6 chapters…I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 8 (giggle) Square and Sony own that, and more money than god. All bow to their supreme video-game-ruler ship.  
  
Here's Chapter 7, short but sweet, cause the good stuff happens in chapter 8. Awwwwww yeah. BOOYAKA BABY! ^_^  
  
Chapter Seven: Hell Freezes Over  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing back to observe her work, Selphie had to admit she'd done a great job. In just a few short hours she had managed to get through all but two boxes worth of stored items and had them neatly stacked along the back wall ready to be taken to the basement. She was impressed with her own work, though slightly tired. There was a mass of empty boxes now that she had to get out into the hall, and of course there was only one way to take care of that. The Selphie way. She playfully kicked one in the direction of the door and giggled as it soared through the narrow opening with perfect accuracy, narrowly taking off a student's head in the process. She laughed, considering this her fun for the day, and continued to kick boxes in a rather violent fashion into the hall while frightened students rushed past. Squall walked into the hall and just managed to perfectly duck in time, then turned to Selphie with raised brows.  
  
"The students told me there was a monster loose in here. Thought I'd come see what all the panic was about." His face was calm and slightly amused, though no smile lingered there, and Selphie whirled around in surprise with a sheepish grin. "So you do care!" she said with a wry grin as he moved forward. He eyed a musty stack of old magazines on a table next to her. "I have to say, you've gotten a lot done in here in just a couple of hours." He distractedly flipped through one of the old magazines and frowned when he realized what he had been reading. Timber Maniacs. And it was an old issue too. He set it back on the stack with a sigh as Selphie tapped her foot at him impatiently. "By the way, thanks so much for the warning," she said sarcastically. "A little dusty you said. It was a war zone when I walked in. I-huh?" She blinked as he took off his jacket and set it on the table next to the stack of old magazines. "What're you doing?" she asked carefully as he rolled up his sleeves. "I was planning on helping you," he said matter-of-factly as he started on a pile of old newspapers at his feet. "Though if you'd rather do it on your own…" He grinned at her through his disheveled bangs as he bent over to pick up the stack of papers and she shook her head in amazement. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" He gave no response, just dug into the work with a complacent nod.  
  
They worked in silence for a while, Selphie happy her hall was getting the much-needed attention, Squall just happy to be away from the daily grind for a few hours. It was almost an hour later when she broke the silence. "So what's been new around here?" Squall shrugged, grunting slightly as he dropped a heavy box of training equipment near the door. "Not much, really," he said. "Just the money problem and occasional threats from Seifer. Other than that it's been business as usual." Selphie stood from her spot on the floor and stretched, edging her neck from side to side and wincing at the loud popping noise. "Threats from Seifer?" she asked suddenly. "Yeah," he said with more than just a hint of irritation in his voice. "He's always calling or sending letters in for bullshit reasons. One time last week he said he needed his transcripts." Selphie tilted her head to one side curiously. "What in the world would Seifer Almasy need his transcripts for? He didn't even make SeeD." Squall wiped his hands on his pants, slightly out of breath. "Beats me. I just gave him what he wanted and he'll leave me alone for at least a week." Selphie looked caught up in thought and Squall looked at her, suddenly concerned. "You okay?" he asked, his voice gentler than usual. She forced a smile. It wouldn't do for him to hear about her last run in with Seifer. It would look bad on her record, even if it was self-defense. "Yeah, I'm okay." Squall eyed her for a moment as if he didn't believe her, but gave up easily when her smile gave him that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He coughed for a moment and went back to work.  
  
"By the way," said Selphie in casual conversation as she pulled out a small white box with a bow on top. She held out the box to him without looking up from her work. "Don't say I never gave you anything." Squall stared blankly at the box, it's yellow ribbon only deepening his surprise. "Wha…" Selphie looked over, shaking it ever so slightly in an attempt to bring him out of his stupor. "Well take it silly! Jeez, you'd think no one ever gave you a present or something." Squall took the small box gingerly, a sort of distant look on his face as he stared at the ribbon. "I…you didn't have to do this." She laughed at that. "Well Duh!I did it cause, get this," she leaned in as if it were a secret. "I wanted to! Can you believe it?" Still in shock, Squall tugged robotically at the ribbon and lifted the lid from the box. But nothing could have prepared him for the surprise that followed. Neatly placed on top were two small gift certificate cards for the Balamb Hotel, and it was all Selphie could do not to roll over laughing when his eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Wha…I….oh ho really!" His mouth was in an obvious grin for an instant. Selphie went back to her work, a satisfied smile on her face. "Well I know you're burned out on this place right now, and Zell's told me that you're always complaining about wanting to get away for a couple of days, so I thought that would be a good way to get you out of here." He frowned, staring at the two small cards. "I was…kinda hoping….." Selphie read his mind. "Though if you want company," she said with a gentle smile, "I wouldn't complain." Squall, speechless, only grinned in response and stuffed the small box into his jacket pocket. Selphie sighed overdramatically and pouted. "Thanks Selphie, you're the greatest Selphie, what would I do without a friend like you Selphie," she said mockingly, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. He was blushing faintly as he grabbed his coat. "Thanks, Selph," he said gently. She smiled at him. "No problem." Squall slipped into his jacket, his back to her. "So," he said, "I'll be by to pick you up Friday then." She shook her head. "Nuh uh," she said teasingly, "Tonight." He turned quickly, his face so shocked it was almost funny. "Tonight?" She nodded. "I've already cleared it with Nida and Xu. They're gonna watch the Garden while you're gone." Squall swallowed back the lump in his throat, then sighed. "I'm…not getting out of this, am I?"  
  
"Not a chance," she said wryly. He shook his head again, sighing, and headed for the door. "Eight okay?" he asked. She didn't turn around, but waved over her shoulder. "Eight it is." Squall shut the door to the hall with a long sigh. The girl was out to kill him. Either by giving him a heart attack or shocking him to death. Not that he'd complain. At least with Selphie out to kill him, he'd enjoy the execution.  
  
Several students leapt out of the way as he walked past and their jaws visibly dropped. Stellah stepped gingerly to one side as her eyes met the headmaster's, and the small girl smiled up at him as he passed. He knew he was grinning. 


	8. Something Beautiful

I'll make it quick this time. I don't own FF8, Square and Sony do.  
  
As promised, here are the goods. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eight: Something Beautiful  
  
Awkward. That was the only way Squall could describe it. Clenching his fingers shut reflexively over and over again, he grimaced. His palms were sweaty underneath the thick leather gloves he usually wore, and though they did their part in serving multiple purposes, he was beginning to regret wearing them at all. He focused his thoughts on Griever, his ring, for a moment, trying to clear his racing nerves. His skin was so warm that it was hard to tell where the platinum began and ended. All he could feel was the dull weight of it on his finger. Stupid idea, wearing those gloves, but there was almost nothing he could do about it now. He was almost at her dorm.  
  
He turned the corner a little too quickly and had to catch himself when a couple of students shot him a questioning look. Slowing his pace, Squall raked a nervous hand through his hair. Why the hell was he so nervous anyway? It's not like he was completely daffy. He knew very well how to please a woman if it came down to it. His cheeks flushed scarlet at that thought. Hyne, it had been so long. He'd almost forgotten what it was like. When he was with Rinoa it was easy. But that was a good three, four years ago, and all he could do was hope and pray that they wouldn't wind up in any compromising situations. Though he had to admit, he wouldn't exactly complain in they did wind up in any "compromising situations."  
  
He knocked on the door and half grinned when he heard her mumbling something to herself from beyond the door. It sounded as if she'd stubbed her toe, but he couldn't be sure. When she opened the door, it was all Squall could do not to stare. There stood Selphie, eternally perky Selphie, donned in the most unbelievably unstereotypical outfit he had ever seen her wear. She wore low black suede pants with a tight burgundy shirt that seemed to meld right into her features. It was stunning, and as he tried to breathe again Selphie managed a laugh. "Stubbed my toe," she said sheepishly as the two stared at one another for a moment. She was the one to break the silence by turning around and clearing her throat.  
  
"Give me a couple of minutes, okay Mr. Punctuality?" she asked, wandering back into the dorm and heading for the bedroom. Squall was almost glad to watch her get out of his eyesight. He was feeling hungry all of a sudden, and not for food. He leaned uncomfortably against the arm of the couch and let out a long sigh. "I thought you said you'd be ready by eight," he called out, trying to make general conversation. Selphie poked her head out from the hall. "I did. Unfortunately you've never heard of being fashionably late." Squall found that amusing. He'd never been late for anything in his life, and Selphie'd probably be late for her own funeral. When she emerged again, eh walked over to him and peeked into his face, stirring him from some strange little daydream. "Hullooo, mission control to Squall," she said teasingly. "You ready?" He couldn't see any visible change in her. What the hell did women do in the bathroom anyway? He nodded as she handed him her bag.  
  
"Good gods, Selphie, what the hell's IN this thing?" he asked, tugging the already taut straps a little tighter on his shoulder. Selphie only shot him an innocent look and smiled sweetly. "Just the essentials. Don't worry about it." He tried to shrug and followed her out, then the two headed for the garage. Squall cleared his throat. "So…I have to say thanks for the…uh…gift. I wasn't expecting it." Selphie tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. "No biggie. I told ya, you need it." Squall gave her a sideways glance. "Are you suggesting that I can't take the pressure?" Selphie wasn't sure if that was a hit at sarcasm or a joke, so she opted to take the safe way out. "No," she persisted, "I just think some time away would be good for you." Squall nodded as they rounded the curving walkway of Garden and headed down the hall to the garages. They got into the car without another word. Even Selphie seemed a bit nervous, but once they were outside the grounds and driving to Balamb, she spoke up a bit.  
  
"Squall, I have to ask…are you comfortable with…you know…all this." She waved her hand in a gesture that clearly meant "us" and watched his response with eagerness, biting her lower lip. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen her do. "I'll level with you Selphie," he said softly, "I'm a little…surprised. I wasn't expecting this." Selphie's gaze went to the window, where she promptly hid her frown. Just when she thought things were going so well, he went and killed it. Though, she had to admit, that was a very Squall thing to do. She'd have to add that to her list. Squall sensed her hurt and nervously set one hand on her thigh, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. "I'm not complaining, mind you," he said in that oh-so-parental tone, "just wanted you to know that I wasn't expecting it." Selphie smiled, but didn't turn to look. Just feeling his touch on her leg answered a thousand questions she's always asked herself in her own head. "Just as long as you want this," she said. Squall nodded, squeezing her leg slightly. "I think so," he answered. Sighing, she knew that would have to be good enough for now. So he was no Don Juan. That was to be expected. Hell, after Irvine, it was almost refreshing.  
  
The remainder of the car ride was quiet, and they arrived at the hotel quickly. Squall didn't say a word as they made their way through the lobby; Selphie had the knack with people, so he let her handle all the arrangements. He followed her into the elevator and down one of the halls to their room, and when she opened the door he managed a grin. She had booked one of the nicest rooms in the hotel. Selphie plopped down on the bed with a giggle and bounced up and down a few times, patting the bed next to her. Squall followed suit and sat there next to her as she bounced. "What, you got something against bouncing?" she asked him with a smile as he watched her. He grinned. "No. No problem against bouncing." His eyes wandered. No problem at all Selphie stood up on the bed and held her hand out to him. He looked up at her as if she had the plague, but she persisted. "Up," she said shortly. Squall blinked, looking from her hand back to her. "….why?"  
  
"Because it's FUN. Duh," she said, grabbing his hands and pulling him up much to his dislike. She started jumping, up and down, trying to get him to jump too. When he only stood there, she narrowed her eyes, still jumping. "Young man, you will jump or I will beat you with another pillow. And this time I won't go easy on you!" Squall did not respond to this comment, just stood there like a statue and watched her fume. Just when she was about to stop jumping and tell him off, he leaned down calmly and grabbed a pillow, slamming it onto her head. She stopped jumping and yanked the pillow from her sight just in time to see Squall lift her up over his shoulder like a doll and calmly walk off the bed. It was hard to tell, but he might have been smirking. "I can dress you up but I can't take you anywhere," he said in a playfully exasperated tone.  
  
Selphie was busy thrashing about. "Put me down!" she laughed, kicking her legs like a five year old. Squall just stood there with a thoughtful expression on his face. "If I put you down, you'll attack me. Nope sorry." Selphie stopped kicking long enough to give this some thought. "How about we negotiate," she said with a grin. Squall looked thoughtful for a moment. "What kind of negotiations?"  
  
"Well, you put me down and I promise I won't attack." Squall smirked. "Selphie, I know you better than that."  
  
"But I won't! I promise!"  
  
"So what'll you do then?" he asked, setting her down in front of him. She grinned coyly at him, running a finger over his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know." Squall shivered at the sensation. Damn…why did it feel so good? Maybe he was just out of it. He hadn't had a woman touch him in so long that even the slightest touch from her hand seemed like heaven. She could be scratching his back and he would still be shivering. She pulled her hand back uncertainly. "Squall…look, this was…" She turned to look the other way. "Maybe this was a mistake." He looked at her, suddenly feeling that all too familiar ache in his chest. "Mistake?" he said softly. She nodded. "Doesn't it feel…weird to you?" she asked, turning back and looking him squarely in the eyes. "It's strange." Squall nodded. He had to admit, Selphie was the last person he'd expected to wind up in a hotel room with outside of a mission. Come to think of it, he'd never really been in a hotel room outside of a mission. This was getting too serious.  
  
Selphie plunked down on the bed and sighed. "I know it's weird but…well, it's kinda like I've seen this happen before." Squall looked at her, his curiosity peaked. "How so?" he asked. Selphie's face flushed a pretty pink. "I…well think about it. There's not a girl in Garden who didn't daydream about you." It was his turn to blush again. Was that true? If it was, that opened a whole world of embarrassment he'd never even thought about. She smiled, brushing a lock of his unruly bangs from his eyes. "You're cute when you blush,, you know that?" His flush deepened, as he turned his head to look at her. She was smiling again, that wonderful smile that no matter how much he complained about it, he always loved it deep down. But that was Selphie. That's why all the new students loved her, it was why all her friends loved her…maybe he was missing something all those years.  
  
"Listen, Squall," she said gently, "If you don't want to do this…relationship thing…I understand." He thought on that a minute. What would he gain by not giving her a shot? Not much he could think of. Nothing at all. What would he loose?  
  
A lot. A whole, terrible lot.  
  
"Selphie," he reached one hand over and took hers, "I've been...really horrible to you all these years…" his voice was harsh as usual, but Selphie could see in his eyes that he meant every word. "I want to make that…up to you if I can…Not sure how, but I want to try." Selphie looked up at him easily, that same smile on her face. "You haven't been all that bad." She nudged him a bit with her body, wrestling a small smile from him. "Not like you tried to kill me or anything," she said jokingly. Squall could feel his grin spreading ever so slightly as his eyes met hers full on. "I didn't try to kiss you either," he said slowly. Selphie's eyes widened slightly, her grin taking on a slow, catlike look. "So you wanna try to make up for that?" He leaned in slowly, one hand sliding around her waist as his eyes closed. "Why the hell not…"  
  
His kiss was sweeter than the last ones, and Selphie felt her blood surging through her body as her heartbeat quickened. She smoothly moved one of her hands up his arm as the other cupped his cheek. She didn't want the moment to stop, and suddenly neither did he. The innocence of the kiss melted into a hot, sticky sweetness that seemed to overpower them. Her hands slid down his chest smoothly, begging him to loose the clothing. Before he knew what was happening, he was obliging her physical request, amazed at the total understanding they seemed to have accomplished. There was no need for words at this point. They both knew what they wanted, and right or wrong, they would have it.  
  
He kicked off his boots hurriedly as she tugged at his shirt again with more urgency, a small moan escaping her lips in between kisses. She managed to loosen his belts with quick efficiency, and even Squall was surprise at her deft hand movements. Before he knew what was happening, he had lost everything except his socks and pants, and he decided it was time to even the odds. His hands shakily tugged upward on her shirt, and it slid off her body with exquisite ease. He had never really realized how beautiful her body was, like a finely tuned instrument, curvy and tight, yet soft in all the right places. She was intoxicating, and for the first time Squall could understand why Irine refused to give up on her. Selphie was like a very dangerous drug, and just one kiss was never enough.  
  
They continued their fast paced foreplay and undressed one another with tantalizing movements, feeling more and more like they were being consumed with fire. They knew this night, even if it was the only one, would be unlike anything else either would ever experience. But neither one was thinking about the future, only about one another. And as their hands wandered and explored each other's bodies, they lost themselves in total ecstasy.  
  
Hyne herself would have been jealous of the love that was born in that room on that one simple evening, and neither lover knew what was coming their way in the years to come. Although…neither really cared. 


	9. Saying I'm Sorry

What I own: A nice new apartment in the burbs. HOODY HOO! (proceeds to do a happy dance)  
  
What I don't own: Final Fantasy Eight or anything to do with Final Fantasy Eight. (sigh)  
  
Who this chapter is dedicated to: All of the lovely Squalphie supporters who've been so nice to me. ^_^ You guys rule! And since you asked me so nice (ahem "Go write! Quick!") Here's Chapter Nine.  
  
What's coming?: "Sir Laguna" will be back soon. (DRUEL DRUEL!) as well as some really nifty plot twists and what not. And if you're lucky….maybe…just maybe…I'll bring in an offspring. No, not the "pretty fly for a white guy" offspring (who I don't own but that song does make me think of Zell ^_^ ).  
  
What else to look for: MOULIN DEATHSTAR! Hehehehehe The disgusting product of my boyfriend's sick mind melding with mine to bring you the scariest Moulin Rouge fic ever made. Hell, even I'M afraid of it. Should be up within the next coupla weeks. If you hated Episode One, or hell, if you liked it, you'll dig this. In the mean time, Squalphie goodness in a convenient package.  
  
Chapter Nine: Saying I'm Sorry  
  
  
  
It was late when Squall finally looked at the small clock on his bedside table. Eleven o'clock. His fingers nonchalantly weaved into her hair, and he smiled as the silky locks slipped past his skin. It felt good. So good in fact that he was beginning to wonder how he had managed all this time without someone there. He'd forgotten how good it felt to have a soft body pressed up against his, to have that sweet intoxicating scent of a woman lingering on the sheets. He'd forgotten, but now it was back. And he wanted it, craved it, with every fiber of his being. Selphie moved slightly under his arm and made a small whimpering sound as she stirred awake. When her vision cleared, it was to see a very unclothed and happy Squall peering down at her from behind unruly bangs. He wasn't smiling, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. He didn't have to smile. But she did.  
  
"How long have I been out?" she asked hoarsely, moving his arm down to her side so she could stretch. Squall watched her with avid curiosity, as if she was some strange foreign object he'd never seen. "A couple of hours," he said, his voice sounding far away and distracted. She grinned, flopping lazily back onto his shoulder and wrapping her free arm tightly around his chest. He smelled good…then again he always smelled good. But now she had the luxury of enjoying it.  
  
"So," she said with a smirk, "dare I ask how you're still wide awake?" Squall still didn't smile, but there was no obvious change in his tone either. "I don't sleep much. Couple of hours usually gets me through the day." Selphie blinked up at him. "You do know that's not healthy," she said, trying for the world not to sound like Matron. He nodded, still playing with her hair. "I know. Not like I can help it." She pulled away from him momentarily to get a better look at him, ripping him from his daydream induced state and bringing him back to reality. She propped herself up on one arm with a lazy smile and busied herself with the task of straightening his hair. He closed his eyes and tried not to shiver again at her touch, letting out a long sigh.  
  
"So now what?" she asked. He didn't move at all. "I dunno," he said softly, "I'm not very tired." Selphie gently turned his head to hers and looked up at her, amazed at how fast he could loose himself in those emerald hued eyes of hers. She caressed his cheek absently. "What's on your mind?" Squall blinked at that. How could she know? What, could she read minds or something? "Nothing," he lied. Selphie frowned. "Don't do this," she said softly, trailing one finger down his chest.  
  
"It's…" Squall sighed in frustration. Why was it always so difficult for him to vocalize anything but orders? "I was thinking about…h-her." Selphie didn't flinch at that thought as Squall expected her to. Though she did feel that slight pang of jealousy in her chest at the words, she never outwardly showed it. Squall was amazed. The girl was full of surprises. "What about her?" asked Selphie gently, averting her eyes and snuggling close again. He was grateful for her perceptiveness and found it much easier to talk when she wasn't looking him in the eyes. "Just…it's been awhile since…it just made me remember a lot…" Selphie nodded, holding him close. She knew he was going through all sorts of emotions that he probably wasn't ready to deal with, but he had to talk about these things. For years she'd listened to Quistis's stories about how thinly spread his days were, and with the lack of sleep it was a wonder the man wasn't in a hospital somewhere. Selphie was determined to help, even if it was just for a little while.  
  
"I keep remembering what she said when she left," he said in an inaudible whisper. Selphie could feel his body trembling ever so slightly with emotion. It was such a subtle reaction that unless one was watching him closely, it would have been lost. But Selphie could feel it, and it was all she could do not to clutch him harder. "She was so…distant that day. It's…forget it. You don't need to hear this." He moved to sit up, and Selphie followed, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I want to hear this," she said urgently. Squall could feel that familiar burning in his blood again, that angry surge, and he wanted to leave. Selphie didn't need this burden, and he was determined not to lay it on her.  
  
"Selphie, don't push me," he said shortly. She bit her lip for a moment, trying not to let his words cut so much, and she squared her shoulders. Squall leaned nervously forward and rested his arms on his upturned knees, sighing. "I'm…sorry. It's been hard…not really thinking about it for the last year or so." Selphie nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest. He continued with some difficulty. "Before Rinoa left, she…said something about not loving me." He shrugged, trying to make it look like nothing, even though the words had been tearing him apart for years. Night after night left to wonder where he went wrong with no answer, and with no hope of ever hearing that answer. Selphie swallowed.  
  
"Squall," she started slowly, "Rinoa…wasn't right in the head when she left you. I told you that." Squall turned on her angrily, his always-cold eyes now alight with emotion. "What aren't you telling me?" he said quickly. Selphie swallowed. No point in hiding it anymore. She sighed heavily, looking up at his pained face. "Who do you think talked to her through the whole thing?" she asked gently. Squall's eyes opened wide. Selphie? Selphie would be the one to give him the answer he'd been waiting for? Would he finally get some damn closure? Squall's voice was still taut, but his expression seemed to calm ever so slightly.  
  
"You two started having problems, what, about two years in?" Squall nodded. "Well," she sighed, "that's where you're wrong. Rinoa was confused Squall…don't forget, she's younger than you." Selphie could see the rage building in his eyes, and all she wanted to do was stop. But he had a right to know now. "She-she was scared. You couldn't open up to her. That's what she told me." Squall swung his legs over the edge of the bed with an irritated look on his face. She moved forward slightly to place a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched, moving off the bed swiftly and facing her with renewed irritation. "You mean to tell me…all that time, you knew? And you never said a goddam thing about it?!?" His voice seemed to echo through the room angrily as he watched her fumble for the right words. Though she herself seemed to be gaining in agitation.  
  
"Squall, what was I supposed to do? She was my friend. I don't fling my friend's secrets all over the place." Squall looked as if she'd stabbed him in the back. "Nice double standard, Selph." He grabbed his pants and angrily shoved them on, Selphie rushing out of the bed and yanking his boxers from the floor with an irritated grumble. "Squall, stop acting like a five year old! She asked me to shut my mouth about it. Who the hell was I to break you guys up?" He didn't respond in any way, only walked out the door and slammed it angrily, leaving a very disheveled Selphie in his boxers and shirt running out the door and trying to catch up with him. It was the sound of him punching the wall down the hall with amazing force that really pushed her over the edge. With an angry glint in her eyes, she rushed out of the room just in time to see her getting into the elevator. Where the heck was he going to go with no shirt anyway?  
  
She saw the opportunity for what it was and swung herself quickly through the doorway to the stairs right across the hall. Squall might have been three times as strong as her, but there was a lot less to Selphie's body, making her much more agile and fast than he would ever be. She bolted down all three flights of stairs with ease and managed to walk out of the stairwell just as the elevator was arriving. When the doors opened, Squall had no where to go but straight forward into a very angry looking Selphie donning his shirt and boxers, both of which were about three or four sizes too big. It would have been comical, had the mood not been so tense.  
  
"First off," she started as he sullenly walked out of the elevator and stopped a foot from her, "I'm gonna tell you something and I'm only gonna tell you once." Her voice dropped low, and Squall was surprised at the amount of passion in her voice. She was serious. "That sort of reaction is not the way to keep me around." She folded her arms, a gesture that reminded Squall of Quistis. His anger was seeping away slowly, and he felt more like a disgruntled little boy who wasn't getting his way. Selphie continued, arms still crossed. "You react like that one more time, and I'm gone. Violence never solved anything." Squall had to admit, there was something about her now that forced him to wonder. Was Irvine harsh with her? Why was she reacting so angrily? All he did was punch a wall…and probably woke up half of the hotel in the process. He nodded quietly.  
  
"Now you're going to get back in that elevator and you're gonna listen to the rest of my story," she said softly. "And then if you don't like what I have to say, fine. But at least hear me out." Selphie felt like a broken record, but she hated it when people wouldn't give her the benefit of the doubt. It made her crazy. Squall went back into the elevator and Selphie followed, grateful for the near empty lobby. That would have been even more embarrassing had there been a few more people downstairs.  
  
When the two were safely closed back in their room, Selphie resumed her seat on the bed and stared at Squall with an expectant look. He grudgingly took a seat next to her as she sighed. "Squall," she said softly, taking his hand, "listen to me. I'm sorry I didn't call you when I knew." He leaned forward slightly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand then leaning on his knee.  
  
"I'm…I flew off the handle," he said stiffly. "Maybe that was the wrong reaction." Selphie nodded, entwining her fingers with his and scooting a little closer before she continued. "I owe you a big apology. If I could have stopped things from happening the way they did, I should have opened my mouth." Squall shook his head. "No, Selph," he said, still keeping his eyes on the floor, "you promised you'd keep her secret. If you'd said anything it just would have caused you more problems." Selphie cuddled close to his arm, resting her cheek against his toned muscles, trying not to grin.  
  
"My big mouth gets me in plenty of trouble without exposing my friend's deepest darkest secrets." She chuckled a bit at that and was relieved when she felt his muscles relax. Squall shrugged, not feeling much better but not willing to keep up the anger anymore. "I dunno," he said in a hushed voice as he gently pulled his arm from her and slid it around her shoulders with a heavy sigh. "I'm…sorry Selphie." She looked up at him for a moment, so lost in his thoughts, and she wondered if Squall had ever managed to say those words before. She smiled up at him, gently turning his sad face to look at hers. "Don't worry about it," she said softly. "Just…try to talk to me before you go crazy, okay?" Squall looked into her eyes for a few moments before the small, shy smile crept it's way back. "Sure," he said, nodding. Selphie giggled, poking him playfully in the side, and for some reason Squall felt the last of his anger ebb away.  
  
"So…now what?" she asked, closing her eyes as his fingers started their trek through her hair again. Squall shrugged, resting his chin on top of her head. "Not sure," he said thoughtfully. "You tired?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope. Not anymore."  
  
Squall snickered, looking down into her eyes. "Well then that answers my question." 


	10. Where Do We Go From Here?

Okay, I got my JuJuBees, so here's chapter Eleven. I, unfortunately, don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters.  
  
Once again, thanks to everyone who's been reading on a regular basis. I love reading your reviews. ^_^ Thanks everyone!  
  
Chapter 10: Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
The ride home was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence that both Squall and Selphie agreed on. Selphie seemed lost in her own little world, and Squall looked relaxed, which was saying something. It was really the first time he'd truly felt relaxed in almost three years or so. He just kept his eyes on the road, window down, enjoying the weather as one of his hands came to a comfortable rest on Selphie's thigh. She started from her daydreams long enough to shoot him a lazy smile, then returned to her cloud gazing.  
  
When they arrived back at Garden, Squall tried not to let the irritation return, though he knew over time it would. Selphie didn't look phased in the least though, and she stretched once the car had come to a stop. "Back to the grind, huh?" she asked with a loud yawn. Squall nodded, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back before he muttured his response.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Hey," she said, looking at him, suddenly awake. "You have to promise me that you're going to at least try not to let things get to you anymore." Squall rolled his head in her direction with a sigh. He couldn't help but want to grin at her serious expression. It was funny. "Yes ma'am," he said. Selphie nodded in satisfaction and gave him a quick peck on the nose before jumping out of the car. Squall groaned. "How can you be so energetic after two days of relaxing?" Selphie laughed as she opened the trunk.  
  
"You do realize how stupid that question sounded, right?" Selphie yanked her bag from the trunk as Squall finally dragged himself from the car, slinging his jacket over one shoulder. He yawned loudly.  
  
"It's early," he said with a frown, "I'm not awake yet." Selphie snickered as she closed the trunk.  
  
"You seemed plenty awake earlier," she said, shooting him a crooked grin. His eyebrows raised in amusement, though his expression was still one of seriousness. He reached out and in one swift movement, poked her in the side and swiped her bag, then continued walking. Selphie, in a fit of giggles, caught up with him and tried to look as irritated as possible, but all she wanted to do was laugh. "Did you run over a small child or something on the way in, cause I swear to god you look way too chipper to be the same Squall I know." Squall kept that cool controlled expression as they entered the Garden, a cool breeze whipping his hair back as they passed through the sliding doors.  
  
"No children," he said suppressing a smirk, "just the Disciplinary Committee." Selphie burst out laughing. "That's it, where's my Squall?"  
  
He couldn't hold back anymore. "Your Squall?" he asked with a grin as Selphie nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you know. The one who can't give anything but one word answers." She made a nasty face and lowered her voice. "Whatever..." she mocked as Squall's frown returned and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Funny," he said with a sigh. Selphie blinked and grinned up at him as they walked past the training center and headed for the dorms. "Lighten up," she said. They continued on to their rooms at the amusement of several students. No doubt about it, the rumors had started. Then again Selphie didn't care much. Anything Squall did was usually laced with rumor. At least now the student body respected him. Let them talk. She could care less. Squall on the other hand seemed to be squirming at the sight of students staring at him, and he cleared his throat as that same young girl with the bright yellow ribbon in her hair came up to the couple nervously. Selphie smiled.  
  
"What can I do for you today Stellah?" she asked, leaning over slightly. Stellah shuffled her feet nervously, her sneakers squeaking on the floor loudly. "I....um....well some of the kids said...you were leaving." Selphie shook her head.  
  
"No way," she said much to Stellah's very obvious relief, "I'm here for good." Stellah smiled, nodding, then looked up at Squall with another fit of nerves. "G-good morning, Headmaster," she stammered, her cheeks turning bright red. Squall shifted uncomfortably. The formality of his post bothered him still, and Selphie couldn't help but wonder who was more nervous at that exact moment. Stellah, who obviously had some sort of crush on the current Headmaster, or Squall, who seemed to have no idea how to handle a puberty-ridden thirteen year old. "Good Morning, Stellah." He knew this girl fairly well, though he almost never spoke to her. Selphie patted Stellah on the shoulder. "We've got to get going," she told the young girl, "but we're still on for the Festival Committee this afternoon. Come see me after four or so." Stellah grinned and rushed off as Selphie and Squall resumed their trip to the dorms.  
  
"She's sweet," said Selphie fondly. Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. "She's a pain in the ass," he said blankly. Selphie hauled out and smacked him on the arm.  
  
"That's so mean!" she said loudly. Squall shrugged. "It's true. She's in my afternoon weapons class. Kid can't even figure out what her specialty is."  
  
Selphie looked amused. "So what? I couldn't decide till I was at least fourteen. It was hard for me! Too small for a gunblade, too weak for fists, too short for a staff and too clumsy for anything pointier than my head. It was a nightmare! Give the kid a chance. She'll come around." They reached her room first and Selphie took her bag with a grin. "You wanna come in for a few? I've got plenty of time to kill before I start." Squall shook his head with an apologetic look. "Sorrry Selph. I've got to get upstairs and check on a few things, then class at ten." Selphie pouted for a moment and Squall reached out, gently running one finger down her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "I'll stop by to see you later though." Selphie sighed, forgetting why she was pouting in the first place, and she smiled up at Squall. His touch was so light, so easy; and his fingers were so soft despite the calluses from handling his gunblade. She nodded at him weakly, lost in those eyes, and offered  
him one last smile before he headed off to his own room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alone in the shower, Squall let his mind wander as the water beat down on his shoulders. Where to start...Selphie coming back and like a whirlwind putting him in situations he wouldn't have ever thought possible. That was her style though. Everything was on the fly with her, everything on a whim, on her heart. She trusted her emotions above anything else, and that was why he envied her. He'd never been good at trusting his gut unless it was in battle, and even then he managed to mess up more than the average person. Not to mention he had all the social skills of a mute duck. At least that's how he felt. Squall wished he had half of Selphie's trust in himself.  
  
He shook the water from his hair, wiping his eyes. This was crazy. She was all wrong for him and he knew it. He was Squall, "Mr. Crabby Pants" as Selphie referred to him. He was the guy who couldn't give anything but "one word answers" and lived to be strict. Selphie was bubbly and positive, popular, cute...beyond cute now. She was downright pretty. And she was also everything Squall wasn't. Yet somehow he knew maybe this had a chance of really going somewhere. She had this ability to bring out a side of him he'd forgotten about. Hell, not two nights ago he'd lost himself to her touch and he'd LIKED it. A lot. Maybe, just maybe if he could get his head back on straight, he could keep her around. And he planned on trying.  
  
A loud knocking on the door pulled him from his musings and he knew that banging could only come from one source. Too loud to be Quistis, too soft to be Selphie-had to be Zell. And sure enough when Squall took a peek at the peephole, there stood the blond tattooed instructor with a serious pout on his face.  
"Open up, ya moron! I gotta talk to ya!" he shouted at the door, clenching his fists. Squall ripped the door open with a dull look on his face, still dripping wet, his other hand holding the towel closed around his waist.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked in a voice even duller than his expression. Zell moved inside the door and made an ugly face. "Ugh, go put some damn clothes on or something. You tryin to make a guy sick?" Squall merely rolled his eyes and headed off to his bedroom while Zell took a seat on the couch. Squall emerged a few minutes later in his typical getup, minus the belts or jacket, and he hurriedly began perusing a few items of mail left on his table. "So what can I do for you now Zell?" he asked, opening a suspicious looking envelope with scrutiny. Zell merely smirked from his place on the couch, scrutinizing some piece of crud underneath his fingernail as he talked.  
  
"So...you, Selphie. Spill the beans." Squall didn't react openly, but his eyes did widen ever so slightly.  
  
"There's nothing to tell," said Squall in his usual guarded fashion, bringing out a loud bark of a laugh from Zell.  
  
"So lemme get this straight. The two of you disappear for two days, students all over garden say they saw the two of you walk out together with bags, and then you come sauntering in here this morning with that shit eating grin on your face." Zell looked dead into Squall's eyes from his seat and raised one brow. "You and Selphie. Hyne the world's coming to an end." Squall dropped the letter in his hand with a slightly irritated gesture and moved to the couch.  
  
"So we went away for a couple of days. She thought it would be good for me to get away from work."  
  
Zell's grin widened. "And how many rooms did you get?"  
  
Squall frowned. "That's not your business." Zell stood at Squall's typical comment, his expression easing slightly.  
  
"Dude," he said in a quieter tone, "Relax. I was just askin." Squall shrugged indignantly, taking a seat where Zell had been. "Listen," he said, flipping a damp wisp of his chestnut hair from his eyes. "I don't want you and Quistis giving me the third degree for this. Selphie and I...well...neither one of us really expected it to happen this way, so just keep it to yourselves, okay?" Zell nodded with an easy smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, "your secret's safe with me anyway. Truth be told, I was kinda glad to hear it." Squall blinked up at his friend, obviously perplexed.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked. Zell shrugged as he headed for the door. "Just because you need someone around to keep your ass in line." Squall shook his head as Zell let himself out, but the words lingered on his mind. Someone to keep his ass in line, huh?  
  
If it was one thing Squall had never been, it was impulsive. His cool, rational thought-process kept him in check most of the time. But for the first time, he was beginning to see things in a different light. Maybe he needed to be a little more impulsive once in a while. Maybe that's what had been holding him back all these years. It wasn't Rinoa's fault...though he wanted with every bone in his body to blame her for what he'd been through. It wasn't Seifer's fault. Hell, there'd been a time when Squall had actually missed having Seifer around. He'd never admit that openly to anyone, but without Seifer life had grown dull, boring. Seifer had been the one keeping Squall's inner pride stoked all those years, and once he left Balamb Garden, Squall had actually felt almost useless.  
  
He moved to the large bay window of his quarters with a faint feeling of Déjà vu. He'd been here before, standing in this place thinking on his own. Squall leaned against the window frame with a sad smile. He was doing it again, seeing that dark lining in a perfectly white cloud. Sometimes he wondered if he'd ever manage to break free of his melancholy. But maybe, just this once, it was his job to do something about it. Turning to the desk up against the wall, he slowly walked to the side and pulled open one drawer. With a shaky hand, he pulled the small velvet box from the back of the drawer and took a seat in the deep cushions of his chair.  
  
When he opened the box, a world of emotion he'd thought long gone flooded him over. The small platinum band inside seemed so much brighter than its twin now resting on his finger. He looked at the careful etchings within the metal. Amazing how something that once scared the shit out of him could make him feel so calm inside. Rinoa never deserved what this ring meant. But Selphie did. He closed the box gently and slid it gently into the pocket of his jacket. Not now, not yet. The time wasn't right.  
  
But he knew that somehow, right or wrong, that Selphie would wind up wearing that ring. 


	11. Archangel

First, I am very sorry about the length of time it took me between these chapters. Ten left off at such a bland spot that I wasn't sure how to take the story from here, so it took me a while. That and my art gigs are booked! But that's a good thing. I promise I will try very hard to keep this moving a little faster.  
  
Second, I don't own anything from Final Fantasy VIII, nor do I own the characters.  
  
No more delay. Here's the next installment, and I hope you enjoy this!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Archangel  
  
  
  
There were days when the sun couldn't have seemed any brighter, when the soft landscapes around town seemed to lazily stretch on forever and the clouds rolled by in easy, slow waves. These were the kinds of days that made children set up crudely constructed lemonade stands and attempt to pawn the sweet stuff off for the occasional gil, or a reasonable trade of equal value. It was the kind of day when at dusk, people would pause for a moment in their evening chores to glance out the window and watch as the sun sank lower behind the hills, rays of soft orange and pink filtering through glass as the rays slipped low between the houses. Those were the times Winhill seemed so much more, despite the now long gone monsters that roamed the premises. But today was not one of those days.  
  
The autumn months tended to be chilly on this side of the continent, and this particular day was no exception. The sky was a dull gray, though it had mercifully ceased its onslaught of rain for the time being. Laguna frowned as his boots fell softly on the soft ground. Everything seemed wrong somehow. Even the silly pleasure he normally took in crunching leaves under his steps was dampened, the leaves too soft to make any noise. It was definitely a bad day. So why he'd chosen to come back now was a mystery, even to himself.  
  
He passed the cemetery with no more than a sideways glance at her grave, fighting the powerful urge to go kneel at her side again. He wanted to go wipe the muck from her headstone, wanted with every fiber of his being to find flowers somewhere and leave them to honor her. But every time he got too close…well, the same thing always happened when he tried to get close. He knew well enough that Ellone was taking care of that part of it, and a wave of relief spread through his body as he noted how well kept her grave was. And there were flowers too, fresh ones. He allowed himself a sad smile as he passed the last of the cemetery grounds and continued on the muddy road, somewhat contented to know that Rayne was all right. She deserved to be watched over by her own angel, and Laguna couldn't think of a better one than Ellone.  
  
He sloshed his way over a somewhat steep hill, the last one before Winhill came into sight. He knew this hill well enough. How many times had he climbed up over its surface to catch a glimpse of the small town before sprinting downward toward dinner? Slipping his hands in the pockets of his long jacket, Laguna slowed his pace as the rooftops came into view. The sight of this town always brought an onslaught of emotions the man wasn't sure how to handle. To be able to look, to watch as his past rushed over him again, to have to experience it all over again every time he saw the small tavern with it's sad patch job on top, the shingles jutting out; His signature, his way of saying "I was here". To feel that rush of pain mingled with such intense love, such intense passion that wanted to rip him apart. He missed her in that moment, just like he had missed her time and time over. He stopped atop the hill, the bottom of his jacket flapping against his muddy boots in the wind. This was as close to Winhill as Laguna Loire ever dared to come.  
  
He gazed down at the people scurrying to get the last of their belongings inside before the next wave of rain hit, and he couldn't help but feel contempt. A generation later, nothing had changed. They still hated him here, even if their reasons were different. Hatred was hatred, and it was no better than what he was feeling now. Laguna hated feeling this way, wanting to go down there and have a fit, scream and cry and fall into the mud asking Hyne why she was gone, why they hated him so damn much. But it wasn't becoming for a politician to have tantrums. So he swallowed his anger along with the metallic taste of anger on the tip of his tongue, and shut his eyes. He couldn't look down there anymore, and he knew this would probably be his last visit. Year after year he tormented himself like this, like dangling water in front of his thirsty imagination. The torment had to end somewhere. Laguna almost wished he'd never been the type of man to listen to his heart, trust his gut. But as his fingers tumbled around the platinum band in his pocket, he knew that wasn't possible. Emotional and outspoken as he may be, Laguna liked that quality in himself. It's what made him who he was, and Rayne would have said the same.  
  
His body wanted to move, but it took a severe boost of willpower to make his feet shift in the muddy road, and even then he didn't tear his eyes away from that tavern roof with the horrible patch job. So he shut his eyes against the wind and the rain that was beginning to fall again, and just this once he pretended his tears were nothing more than just that. Rain….Rayne…  
  
His heart felt like exploding inside his chest, and for the first time he knew what it was like to be like his son. Alone, held in, confined. It was so opposite his own reactions that it made the man slow his pace and think on that. Like his son. The son who hated him more than life itself, the boy he'd run out on. His own living-breathing nightmare. Laguna believed he'd never known fear until looking into those cold bluish-gray eyes. In a way, he hated the boy right back, but not for being who he was. It was for being a reminder of everything Laguna had ever messed up.  
  
And he knew it was coming. He'd have to live through all of that pain all over again, watch again as all of the things that ruined his life happened right in front of him. He knew it was coming, even without Ellone warning him constantly. He could feel it in his blood. He would be given the choice, given the chance to show someone what he'd done was right.  
  
And even though it would kill him inside, Laguna knew that he would do just that. 


	12. Chapter 12: Marionette

Thanks again for the support everyone! I know I'm throwing some weird stuff at you now, but trust me it'll all make sense eventually. So please keep reading! I love reading your reviews, and despite trying to plan my wedding I plan on keeping this thing going again!  
  
This chapter dedicated to IngridSarah, who's been so good to me in the reviews ^_^ Thanks!  
  
I do NOT own anything FFVIII, unfortunately, and the characters do not belong to me. Cept in my mind…where Squall is nekkid. Um….did I say that aloud? (cough) ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Marionette  
  
  
  
The dream was always the same.  
  
Darkness, unbelievably deep darkness, followed by searing pain near her shoulder blades and a steady stream of blood running down the small of her back. It clung to her hair, making the ends of her jet-black locks stick together in small clumps. It's sticky-sweet texture soaked into her clothing, staining the pristine sky blue of her dress. Crimson mingling with the color of angels, and all the while she screamed. No intelligible words could escape when this happened, just severe shrieks of pain, of fear, of misunderstanding at her own folly, her own mistakes. If she was lucky, the dream would end here and she would wake up, hopefully alone. But this time the images were relentless. She wanted her mother, she wanted her father, she wanted Seifer, she wanted Selphie, or Irvine, or Zell, or Cid, or Edea…she wanted Squall…  
  
...Squall…  
  
The bleeding worsened as steely gray blades shot from her back, bursting through her flesh with a violence she had never dreamed possible. She doubled over as the pain traveled in waves to every orifice of her body. She could feel her heart beat with every gush of fluid from her back, pounding in her head like some wayward drum that refused to cease, mocking her with every slam. When, Hyne, when would it end?!  
  
…Squall…  
  
Was this what happened with no knight to assist the powers? Would it keep taking control of her body, of her mind, until there was no girl left? She glanced behind her for an instant, knowing the result would scare her more than she could imagine, and confirmed her biggest fear. Gray. The wings were gray! Oh Hyne no…  
  
…this was his fault…  
  
The screaming continued, this time a panicked, breathless sound that would not stop. The pain was nothing compared to this. No knight, no willing knight who would adhere to the rules would help her. It had to be for the right reasons…Edea had told her that much. But just like everything else in her life, she had ignored. And now she would die. The time was fast approaching when she would have no choice but to kill the man who had done this to her, the bastard who had fucked up her entire life. She hated him. She wanted him top bleed just like she was because he wasn't strong enough to bother to try! She wanted his blood in exchange for hers!  
  
…Squall…  
  
The voice echoed into the now quiet room, enhanced only by the steady dripping of blood from the solid gray mass of wings that spread out wet and sticky behind her in the dark, her hands now calmly fixed on the strings of an unknowing marionette.  
  
"Time to die…"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Squall blinked. "What did you just say?"  
  
Selphie stirred from her sleep, her eyes groggy and her head heavy. She swallowed against the dryness in her throat. This time of year tended to do that to her, no matter how damp it was outside. "What'reyou talkinabout?" she said groggily, closing her eyes again and snuggling closer to his chest in order to block out the dim gray light outside the window. Morning already…  
  
Squall brushed a lock of hair from her face gently, and a small smile found him despite his concern. "I swear you just said something Selph," he said, the worry coming through in muffled tones. Selphie closed her eyes and reached up with one hand to gently entwine their fingers. "Ya worry too much…" she mumbled. "Now roll over so I can cuddle." And that was that. Squall never won these arguments, ashamed as he was of that fact. Zell was constantly reminding him how "whooped" he was, but at this point he didn't care. And maybe she was right…maybe he had just been hearing things. He was tired after all…maybe Selphie was right. She usually was.  
  
As he rolled over, the glimmer of platinum from her hand caught his eye, and he smiled as his head sank into the pillow. Her arms wrapped around him instinctively, and his eyes closed.  
  
It was inevitable now. He would get caught in the strings. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Statue

Yay…plot movement! Something we haven't had in a while, neh? Here's the next chapter. Things will move a little faster now, so keep those reviews coming pleeeeeease! ^_^  
  
This one's for Treesh! Just cause she thinks they're soooo cute!  
  
I don't own FFVIIII or the characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: The Statue  
  
  
  
  
  
He never paused to think, even after all this time, that things had moved so quickly. Somewhere he could hear the music playing, somewhat muted, but the melody was easy to make out. Selphie was probably still in there, surrounded by a mass of students and her closest friends, dancing her poor little feet off. It would be a miracle if she'd be able to walk later. Squall knew she was quite capable of losing herself in the music. She had always been like that. He didn't dare stop her, even if the music was giving him sort of a headache. So he gracefully slipped out of the hall when no one was looking, not wanting to tear her from the dance floor for anything in the world. This was her day, after all, and he wanted it to be everything she desired. Squall's footsteps slowed as he reached the newly commissioned fountain in the open air walkways behind the festival hall, and he had to stop and stare at it, just like he had every day that week, just to check it's beauty.  
  
The clean white stone of the statue seemed to radiate in the darkness, the festival hall lighting it from behind. This woman was perfect. He wasn't sure what it was about the girl in the sculpture that made his breathing quicken. Maybe it was the perfect skin, maybe it was the way she so perfectly fell right into place in that spot. Maybe it was the eyes…he didn't know and he didn't care. Just looking at that statue seemed to bring him peace when he was restless, something Selphie had been somewhat confused about. Oh, she joked about it, but he knew it bothered her somehow. But he just couldn't stop coming here, even if it was just to stare at that woman.  
  
Zell's footfalls were just loud enough to be heard behind him, but Squall didn't bother to turn around. When the noise ceased but a foot or two behind him, neither man made a sound for a good two minutes, but Zell was the one to break the silence. "You are the groom, right?" Squall blinked in confusion before turning slowly to face his friend. The calm look on Zell's face did nothing to ease the confusion. "Last time I checked," he said, staring the blond squarely in the eyes. Zell nodded, his eyes falling lazily onto the tall windows of the hall. "Then what the heck are you doing out here when your wife is inside dancing her feet off?" Squall grinned wryly. Zell's sense of humor was not always the nicest thing to deal with. "I don't dance," he said finally, tugging his bowtie loose and unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Zell smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Ya know, no matter how many wonders she's worked on you, some things never change." Squall would have been offended, save the alcohol in his system keeping him mellow. Best let that comment slide for tonight. He could always ask questions later.  
  
"You do know you lucked out, right?" asked Zell seriously as he took a seat next to Squall on the edge of the fountain. "Yeah," said Squall with a lazy smile, "I know." Zell stared intently at his friend for a long moment before continuing. "Selphie means a lot to me. As a friend…" Squall looked up and met Zell's eyes, which were as intense as lightning. "just…don't do anything to fuck this up, okay?" Squall's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to ignore the rush of hot blood surging into his brain. "Zell, do any of you know what that girl means to me?" he asked hotly, gesturing to the hall. "She's all I give a damn about anymore! I…I…." He sighed, holding his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "I can't put it any other way," he said slowly, trying to calm himself down. "…..she's…my life." Three simple words, and yet they put such a grin on Zell's face that the boy looked as though he may split. "That's all I wanted to hear." He held out a hand to assist Squall up, and the darker haired man took it with a small sigh.  
  
"So," said Squall, "that's it? You came here to lecture me?" Zell nodded, yawning loudly as they walked. "Yeah," he said, "and to tell you that your marble girlfriend is now mine." Squall snorted slightly at that. "I just think it's beautiful, that's all." Zell raised one brow, and his grin grew cockier than ever. "I dunno. I thought you came out here for 'quiet time'," he mocked, making a rather lewd gesture with one fist very near his crotch. Squall returned the sarcastic smirk. "'Least I know how to spend quality time with something other than my hands," he retorted. Zell laughed, shaking his head. "So then Ms. Marble belongs to me now, right?" Squall quickened his pace to make sure he had a decent head start before answering. "Sure, since I suppose that's about the only thing that'll fuck you this side of Esthar." The chase ensued, and the statue was left to its peace once again.  
  
* * *  
  
He found her sitting at a table, her shoes off and her hair let back down, sipping some cocktail that was probably having no effect on her whatsoever. He swept her hair from her bare pale shoulder and gently kissed her bare skin. She closed her eyes before smiling as a wonderful shudder took over her body. "Hey you," she said gently as he paused near her ear, his lips lingering there for a moment as he spoke. "Having fun?" he asked, his voice low. She nodded, reaching one hand upward to rake through his hair. "Mmm Hmm. Where'd you go?" He stood back up and ran his fingers over her shoulders teasingly, a gesture he knew would drive her crazy. "Outside for some fresh air," he said casually. "Zell and I had a little chat." Selphie turned to look at him, her eyes defying her smile. "You went to go look at that statue again, didn't you?" Squall shrugged. "Yeah…" Selphie swallowed. "What is it about that thing that you have to go look at it every day?" Squall knelt beside her, looking directly into her troubled green eyes. "It's nothing, Selphie," he said softly. "If it bothers you, I'll have it taken out." Selphie shook her head. "No," she said carefully, "you don't have to. I just…I wish I knew why you liked it so much." He slipped one hand easily over her cheek and smiled, one of those rare smiles that only she would see directly.  
  
"It's beautiful, that's all," he said honestly. "I just like to look at it." Selphie sighed, her smile returning, then forced a goofy looking little pout. "And what am I then? Chopped liver?" Squall's smile slid into a crooked grin as he moved closer to her. "Far from it." Selphie giggled, wrapping her arms around him and sinking into a kiss that, on any other day, would have been enough to stop the passers by in the halls. When they drew apart, the desire on their faces was unmistakable. "Wanna blow this party?" she asked breathlessly, more than satisfied when he nodded weakly and unconsciously moved one hand down her leg.  
  
No one saw them leave, but everyone knew where they had gone. Besides, Selphie was a party animal, and Zell was convinced he could keep the party going until she got back. 


	14. Chapter 14: Stuck In The Middle

Hey all. Bare with me here, cause there's all sorts of weird plot development type stuff going on. I hope you're all going "What the heck?!" Thanks again soooo much for the reviews. And for those of you who don't like the descriptive love scenes, I'm sorry. But I like romantic stuff. Hey, at least it's not a lemon (though I might try my hand at one of those soon enough ^_^ )  
  
Anyway, I don't own any characters or places or ANYTHING from FFVIII.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14: Stuck In The Middle  
  
  
  
The knock was soft and subtle, an act that definitely didn't suit her demeanor. But Selphie was nervous, very nervous, and it wasn't just the butterflies in her stomach. She had sworn to herself since day one that she would never again get in between Laguna and Squall. It was too awkward a situation for her to get completely involved, and the fights that often broke out between her and Squall over the subject had eventually convinced her silence was probably the best policy. It was difficult for her to watch the two of them struggle constantly, but it was a discomfort she had agreed to live with in order to ensure her husband stay in a relatively good mood. But with the most recent news, she couldn't stay away, and if Squall didn't like it, well…what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, for the time being.  
  
The door swung open at a mumbled response from inside the office, and Laguna didn't bother to look up for several moments. Selphie cleared her throat, and when Laguna finally did look up the shock in his eyes brought a wide smile to Selphie's face. Within seconds came the hug and the onslaught of questions, each given so fast that Selphie had no time to reply. "What the heck are you doing here?! How's Squall? Is he here?!? No, of course he isn't…You look great! When did you stop wearing your hair up? Are you on vacation? Do they give SeeD vacation? Do you need a place to stay?" Selphie was laughing so hard that by the eighteenth question, she had to put one hand over his mouth just to shut him up. It was her turn to talk.  
  
"Breathe! I'm not on Vacation, unfortunately. Just took a little break from classes to come bring some news your way." She smiled to ease the look of panic that swept his face momentarily. "And to catch some shopping. You can't find a decent dress in Balamb to save your life anymore." The tension in his body loosened, and he grinned a bit. "Not that I'd know," he said, taking a seat in one of the guest chairs in front of the massive desk and gesturing for her to do the same. She took her seat and Laguna smiled.  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't make the wedding," he said, his voice soft with guilt. Selphie shook her head, resting a gently hand on his. "Laguna, it's okay. I understand why you didn't come." Laguna's eyes drifted to the deep green carpeting at his feet as one foot shifted around sheepishly. "I still don't think it was a very good excuse." Selphie smiled gently at him. "It was good enough for me," she said, wanting more than anything for the subject to change.  
  
"So," she said taking a deep breath to lighten the mood, "You look really good! You loose some weight?" Laguna chuckled a bit and patted his ever so slight belly. "I wish," he said. "One too many ice cream sundaes from the kitchens is starting to take its toll on me." Selphie giggled flirtatiously, a bad habit she had picked up when working with the man- years ago. "You'd never know," she said with a wink. Laguna watched her with an amused eye. More than once the two had talked about her flirtation, but it had always been a mutual agreement to keep it at just that, and now was no exception. He rested his chin thoughtfully on his hand while looking at her with a small smile, pleased with the subtle blush that rushed into her cheeks as she giggled nervously. "You really do look good Selph," he said, and she smiled. "Well don't get too used to it," she said with a wry smile. "Soon I'm gonna be as fat as they come."  
  
Laguna blinked in confusion. "Whys that? You sick or something?" Selphie merely shook her head and pulled out the small notice that dismissed her from any field related SeeD activities for the next twelve months and handed it to Laguna, who took it with a puzzled look and started reading. Ten seconds later the paper dropped to the floor and he looked up at Selphie with wide eyes. "D…does Squall know?" She nodded in, hoping and praying quietly to herself that his reaction would be as cheerful as Squall's had been. The man settled back in his chair, eyes still wide, and one single phrase escaped his lips. "I…am so…old!" Selphie couldn't help but let a loud laugh escape, and Laguna looked at her, still in a daze.  
  
Selphie looked at him, mock hurt on her face as her lower lip jutted out into a silly looking pout. "What? No hug?" Laguna jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Selphie, trying for every bit of him not to let her see the tears welling in his eyes. His smile could have easily split his face in two. "Selphie, thank you so much…" Selphie hugged the man back, a little out of breath, but smiling. "For what?" she asked. He just hugged her closer and sniffled a bit. "For coming to tell me about it. You…You have no idea what this means to me." Selphie managed to dislodge herself from his hug and wiped the wetness from his cheeks with a smile. "Come on, no crying. You're supposed to be happy." Laguna nodded, wiping at one eye with his sleeve like a child. "I am. I just…" He sighed and sunk back into his chair. "God Selphie, I'm gonna want to be there for so much." His eyes drifted up to his daughter in law from the chair as his hands lifted in a helpless gesture. "But…Squall…" Selphie sat back down and caught the man's hands, her eyes focused. "That's why I came to talk to you," she said.  
  
"We're going to break through that wall of his once and for all." Laguna's face didn't hide the panic he felt. Squall was notoriously unbending when it came to his stance on Laguna, and the last thing the man wanted was to see Selphie's marriage go up in flames because she tried to fix that. "No," he said resolutely. Selphie looked a bit taken aback at that, but Laguna was insistent. "No," he said again, "I won't let you get in the middle of this." She frowned. "I'm carrying his child for Hyne's sake. The man has got to learn to stop being so stubborn." Laguna was impressed with her stance. She honestly wasn't afraid to do this, which deserved at least a medal of honor or something in his book, but he still wasn't going to let her do this. "Selphie," he sighed, "Squall is mad at me. Don't bring that down on you."  
  
The girl grinned. "You can't stop me, you know." Laguna felt his blood heat at that. Sometimes the girl reminded him so much of Raine it was frightening. The same stubborn mind, the same biting wit…it was uncanny. "Selphie, I'm serious!"  
  
"So am I," she said quickly. "Look, I know I'm walking into the Lion's den here, but I will not live like this when this baby is born," she said resolutely. "He has to learn to give you a chance and you," she pointed calmly, "have to make an effort to help him." She watched as Laguna visibly winced at her words, then bit her tongue. Maybe that had been a little harsh. "Look, Laguna," she said in a more gentle tone, "I know that hurt, and I'm sorry. But you have to do something."  
  
"What the hell can I do, Selphie? The boy won't even return my calls!" Selphie picked up the small piece of paper now at her feet and carefully tucked it into her pocket, then looked Laguna straight in the eyes. "Are you sorry?"  
  
Laguna, taken aback, just stared at her until she said it again. "You told me about a million times when I worked here that you were sorry for the way things turned out," she said steadily. "So, are you sorry? Or are you going to sulk in it for the rest of your life?" Laguna's face showed the slightest amount of bitterness, but it was more because he knew somewhere she was right on target. "Selphie, you know how I feel." She tilted her head to one side. "Then you have to make that known to him. Look, I know Squall. If it's approached just the right way maybe we can convince him to at least talk to you or something." Laguna's eyes fixed on the carpet at his feet again, unwilling to look anywhere else. "I…suppose it's worth a shot."  
  
Selphie stood and set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You know what you have to do Laguna." She gently drew his chin upward with her fingers and offered him an apologetic smile. "Just…please remember I'm part of the family too, okay?" Her hand drifted off his shoulder as she headed for the door, leaving Laguna with that same empty feeling in his stomach. Of course, he knew she was right. He had to do something, make some sort of effort to show his son that he did give a damn. It was so hard though…Laguna couldn't even send out a thank you note without someone getting the cards and the stamps and everything else, and even then they always went out two weeks late. He sank back in his chair, feeling very tired.  
  
No doubt about it, Kiros was right. He was getting old. 


	15. Chapter 15: Perfection

Hi everyone. Sorry this one is so short but I'm in the midst of prepping for a major show this weekend. Gonna go sell some art. Booyaka! ^_^  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews, and Trish, is this fast enough for ya? Lol ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Perfection  
  
  
  
He was six pounds and eleven ounces of sheer perfection. He had bright green eyes, so eager like his mother's but with that same intelligence and intensity that so many found unnerving to gaze upon. He was the first child to be born within the confines of Balamb Garden, born on a slightly rainy but warm day. His hair would grow to be a shade darker than his mother's, a deep brown that would undoubtedly come all too close to his father's. He was perfect. And not a soul in the world could have convinced Squall Leonhart Sr. otherwise.  
  
Selphie lay fast asleep when the baby awoke for the third time that evening, and judging from the circles under her eyes a squadron of ruby dragons could have flown right over her head and she'd still be snoring blissfully. Squall grinned at that thought as he shoved the blankets off his body and tucked them a little more tightly around his sleeping wife's body. For all the energy she had during the day, even with a new baby in the house, Selphie slept like the dead. Best let her sleep this one through, he thought as he trudged across the large room and picked up his fussy son.  
  
As strong as his feelings were toward this new life, Squall still found the baby awkward at times. He loved the child more than anything in the world…possibly even more than Selphie, though that was hard to fathom. But like anything else that brought an onslaught of emotions, Squall wasn't sure how to react when certain things happened. All he could do was try his hardest to do what his wife had taught him; enjoy it. He lifted the baby up gently, carefully tucking the small white blanket around the child as he headed out of the room. The baby stopped fussing almost immediately once he gained his bearings, and his small green eyes looked upon the man carrying him with obvious comfort. Squall grinned as he turned on the softest light in the living room and headed for the changing station. This was not his favorite job, but it was worth it. Even if the baby was only awake for a few minutes.  
  
"Okay buddy, come on. Let's get this over with," he said softly as the baby cooed up at his father from the changing station. Squall actually managed to finish in record time for a change…he was always getting the tabs backwards or something stupid like that. But when he was done, instead of heading back to the bedroom Squall headed for the couch, cradling his child against his chest. The baby was already drifting back off to sleep, feeling safe and comforted in Squall's arms, and as the two sat there in the gentle, warm light Squall's mind wandered.  
  
When had this whirlwind of events started? Was it two years ago? Yesterday? An hour? Nothing seemed really clear or focused all of a sudden. His vision went blurry and when Squall shut his eyes, he was amazed to feel tears slipping down his cheeks. Crying? Why the hell was he doing that? He had no reason to cry. None at all. Here he had a perfect baby, HIS baby he had helped make. He had a wife unlike any woman he had ever met, a wife who understood things about him that even he wasn't ready to deal with. He had a decent job that he fairly enjoyed, a close group of friends that he knew he could always count on if he had to. And then it dawned on him.  
  
He had finally achieved perfection.  
  
It was on a very small scale, miniscule even. But for the first time in his life, Squall could feel no tension in his body, no worry in his mind. It was one of those ever so rare moments you experience all the time as a child, but only once every ten or so years when you're an adult. And the feeling was exhilarating. Nothing in the world could have brought him down in that moment, sitting there with his arms wrapped around this perfect little creation. And even if this moment was only that, a moment, it had been worth getting up and letting Selphie sleep.  
  
He wasn't willing to move…not just yet. So he stayed there for two hours, soaking it all in, thanking Hyne for proving him wrong.  
  
There was such a thing as Karma, and if this was his redemption for a hard childhood it had all been worth it.  
  
* * *  
  
"There is another puppet," she said aloud, her voice echoing in the dark room. "Another puppet." Rinoa tossed in her sleep, writhing all over the bed. She was sweaty, her long dark hair clinging to her body. But the words were as clear as ever. Puppets…why the fuck was she always talking about puppets?  
  
Seifer sat on a bleak looking wooden chair some three feet from the bed, watching his 'wife' toss in her sleep. He couldn't sleep much anymore. The fear kept him up, fear and worry. She hadn't been right for a long time, he knew that. But something deeper was wrong with Rinoa, something that he couldn't tap into. He had his fears, but entertaining those was almost worse than watching her ramble on every night. He wouldn't allow himself to sit there and believe that he just wasn't strong enough to help her. She wasn't Ultimecia, after all, just Rinoa. "Not much difference," he thought spitefully to himself.  
  
She was slipping farther and farther away. And Seifer Almassy, Rinoa's knight, was failing again. 


	16. Chapter 16: Junior

The next installment will come after this weekend, and the good stuff is just starting! Thanks again to everyone for the reviews and I promise I'll do my best to keep this moving as we get into the main plot. ^_^  
  
I do not own Final Fantasy 8, or the characters, or the story….or anything else. (sob)_ I have nothing! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
The bright-eyed boy looked up curiously at his mother's backside jutting out at a strange angle from under the lid of the grand piano as he unceremoniously ran a small toy car back and forth in front of his feet. "Mommy, whatcha doin?" he asked, blowing an unruly wisp of dark chestnut hair from his eyes. Her reply was muffled inside the piano. "Trying to tune the piano sweetie." Junior's head tilted to one side as the small car stopped moving in the child's hand. "Is it very hard to do?"  
  
Selphie chuckled from inside the piano as she worked. "Yes, it is. That's why mommy brought you with. So my big boy can help me." Junior smiled, and though Selphie couldn't see it she knew the boy was grinning from ear to ear. It was an amazing thing, when that child smiled. He was the spitting image of his father, but his smile was as sweet as Laguna's. It was a strange mixture, one that always made Selphie smile. "And I'm gonna help look out for anybody who tried to mess with my mommy! Right?" he said, throwing a few mock punches in the air. Selphie looked over her shoulder with a small frown. "What did I tell you about doing that inside?" The boy sulked for a moment, but managed to occupy himself once again with the car before his mood slipped. Selphie sighed, knowing she'd have to sit down with "Uncle Zell" and have a good long talk. Once engrossed in her work again, she was too busy to notice her husband wander quietly into the hall.  
  
Junior's eyes lit up, but Squall motioned for him to shush with a playful grin. The child nodded, trying not to giggle too loud, and went into his normal act as Squall advanced ever so quietly toward Selphie and the Piano.  
  
"Mommy," said the innocent little boy as the Lion stalked his prey, "Can we go get some ice cream later? I'll be really good, I promise." Squall raised an eyebrow at that one. The kid was getting good. Not only was he covering for daddy, but he was getting something out of it too. Shaking his head, he continued to move forward, his footfalls virtually silent on the floor.  
  
"Sure kiddo," said Selphie cheerfully, "but you have to check with Daddy first." Junior looked at his father with expectant eyes, pleading, and Squall nodded along with a gentle reminder to keep silent. Junior nodded in return and regarded his mother with a pout. "Can we go to the park too?" Selphie laughed. "That I'm pretty sure Daddy won't have a problem with." Junior giggled furiously as Squall neared Selphie.  
  
"Junior?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Yeah mommy?"  
  
"GET HIM!" Selphie whirled around from the inside of the piano and lunged at her husband as Junior rushed at his father's legs. Squall never had time to think, only give both of them an obviously confused and blank stare before hitting the ground. When he gathered his bearings, the headmaster couldn't help but grin as he gathered up his giddy son and hugged him tightly. "Shady…the both of you are totally shady." Selphie laughed, poking him in the nose. "Well the last time you tried that I got a serious bump on the head. That's why I set this one here," she giggled, tousling her son's hair, "on security duty." Squall nodded, placing a gentle kiss on Junior's forehead. The boy couldn't stop giggling. "You're getting sneaky little man, you know that?" Junior nodded, detaching his death grip from Squall's neck. "Uh huh!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm gonna be better than you soon." Squall laughed.  
  
"Is that a fact?" he asked, setting the boy on his feet and taking Selphie's hands to help him up. Junior beamed up at the two.  
  
That's what Grandpa told me!" Squall's reaction was visible, though it only really affected Selphie. His eyes went somewhat dark as he looked at his son. "Grandpa came to see you again, huh?" Junior gathered up his car, oblivious to Squall's reaction as Selphie bit her lip nervously. "Yeah, and we went downstairs, and he showed me all his tr…tri…his cards!" The boy's hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a somewhat battered card displaying a dragon, though the color was so faded it was hard to make out from a distance. "See? He gave me some!" Squall nodded, tucking a lock of the boy's hair behind one ear affectionately. "I'm glad you had a good time kiddo, but…" Selphie's glare said it all as she looked over at the man, and Squall swallowed back his words with a smile. "But I want a rematch on that video game you showed me last night. What'dya say?" Junior giggled and started for the door. "Gonna kick your butt!"  
  
Squall sighed as Selphie mouthed the words 'Thank You' as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She took a moment to kiss him, a slow kiss as always, and when they pulled apart any tension that had been there was gone. She lowered her voice. "I need to talk to you about something later." Squall's eyes showed the slightest amount of very controlled panic, but she shook her head with a comforting smile. "Nothing bad, just want to show you something later. After the munchkin goes to bed, okay?" Squall nodded, placing a small kiss on her nose. "Sure."  
  
Squall moved to catch up with his son and just as the two reached the door, Squall sprinted with a loud "Race ya!" that echoed down the halls. Junior took off after his father with another fit of giggles, his sneakers squeaking on the floor.  
  
"No fair! Cheater!"  
  
Selphie took a moment to soak in the moment before moving to follow the two at her own pace. Tonight wouldn't be easy, but Squall had to see. He had to know once and for all that this couldn't go on. 


	17. Chapter 17: Uncomfortable Words

I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters from the game.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Uncomfortable Words  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a definite exchange of smack talk being delivered by the child to his father.  
  
"You haven't got a chance!"  
  
Squall grabbed the controller with a grin…'Uncle Zell' strikes again. "I think I've learned a few things since last time, young man," said the headmaster in his most commanding voice…even if he was trying not to laugh it still sounded imposing. At least it should have to any five year old. But this was Junior. And nobody, NOBODY beat Junior at Chocobo Racing. Ever.  
  
The boy looked at his father with a look of calm cockiness that should have been far beyond his five years. "Wanna bet?" Squall messed up his son's hair playfully as the game loaded. "Watch it," he said with a chuckle as the two readied themselves for the upcoming match. Junior's eyes calmly fixed on the screen as his fingers reflexively tapped the buttons. The kid had a wonderful sense of attention, Squall had to admit as he watched his child with a note of pride. Even if it was just video games, Junior always gave a hundred and ten percent to everything he did. Squall was almost itching for the day when Junior would be ready for his first lesson in gunblade fighting, but that would have to wait at least another three years. Though everyone knew the boy could probably handle the training even now, Squall felt it was best to let his son experience all the things he had never been able to. It was one of the reasons Junior was the way he was. Cid constantly said Squall was spoiling the boy, but Selphie understood even if no one else did. They'd never had a real childhood, and the couple was determined to give their own son the best life could offer.  
  
The game started (after an obviously humored Junior had corrected how Squall was holding the controller) and the purple Chocobo up front sped easily in front of the pack and the younger boy's eyes drifted to his father with a carefree, confident plastered on his face. "Daddy…you're gonna lose if you keep doin that." Squall snickered. "Just race," he told his small double, and the two focused on the game with a concentration that was almost funny. It was half way through the course that Squall's poor button-mashed chocobo started to slow down, it's stamina bar lowering steadily as Junior's little animated bird whirred past to claim the first place trophy. When the purple chocobo had crossed the finish line, last, Squall set down the controller and looked over to see his son beaming. "See?" said Junior with a smile that was pure sunshine, "I toldja so!" Squall raised one eyebrow at his son without saying a word and the boy went into another of his infamous giggle fits. There was a moment or two of silence and that same steady look from Squall to his son before Squall reached out and grabbed the boy, hefted him up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and headed down the hall, Junior laughing as the room went from right side up to upside down as Squall chuckled.  
  
"Say goodnight Junior."  
  
"Goodnight Junior!" chirped the boy as he waved at his mom, who appeared to be standing on the ceiling. Selphie laughed and waved as her son was carted off to his bedroom.  
  
Ten minutes later, Junior was in his pajamas, sitting up in bed with a pout on his face that could've melted sugar. Squall was sitting on the edge of the bed, knowing once again an argument was coming. Junior had one major flaw amidst his perfection-the kid knew how to get what he wanted. Squall had lost count of the times he'd sat out in the dark hallway listening to Selphie sing their son to sleep. Usually mommy got that duty but tonight, apparently, daddy was on his own. Squall reached for his son's teddy bear and handed it to the pouting child, smoothing back the boy's hair with a gentle smile. "You want a story?" Junior's pout started to subtly melt away as his attention focused back on his father. "Yes please…"  
  
Squall had to think for a moment before readjusting himself on the edge of the bed. A story…he had about a million stories in his head, but Squall had always lacked the ability to be…well…talkative. That and most of his stories were just a little dark and personal, but that hardly mattered at this point. "Tell me about Grandpa," said Junior as he snuggled into the sheets, totally unaware of the shooting pain those words had sent through his father's chest. Squall swallowed hard, trying to cover up the discomfort before continuing. Out in the hall, Selphie listened as if hanging on to a very thin thread as her heart pounded in her chest. This could be bad…  
  
"You…want a story about grandpa, huh?" Selphie could hear the rustling of the blankets as Squall tucked the boy in. She wanted to cry for some reason. Maybe it was the knowledge that this conversation was probably killing her husband inside. But she knew Squall would rather die than let his son see him hurting, and that stubborn Leonhart/Loire pride would probably kick in.  
  
The story began.  
  
"Once…upon a time…is that how it's supposed to start?"  
  
Junior nodded with a small giggle that led straight into a huge yawn. "Yeah."  
  
"Okay…once upon a time…there was a very very beautiful woman that lived in a town far away from here."  
  
Junior woke up slightly. "Was she a princess? Like Mommy?" Selphie stifled a giggle from the hallway as Squall smiled, one of those rare honest smiles he only shared with the ones he loved more than anything. "No, she wasn't a princess, but she was almost as pretty as mommy," he said as Junior hugged his teddy a little bit tighter.  
  
"Her name was Julia. And…she was a singer. In Galbadia. You know where that is, right?" Junior nodded with another sleepy smile. "Well, she used to sing every night and people would come from all over the place to hear her sing. And one of those people…" Squall swallowed nervously as he paused. It was unnerving, to remember living through that, to have been there, to have felt all the emotion and wake up back in your own body. He still had nightmares about it once in awhile. "One of those people was your Grandpa." Junior's grin spread from ear to ear, and it occurred to Squall for the first time that the boy really did have a certain affection for Laguna. That posed a problem. "He loved to listen to her sing." Junior blinked.  
  
"Did he love her? Like you love mommy and me?"  
  
"Yeah," said Squall with a hint of telltale distance in his voice that gave him away, "he kinda did. But he was afraid to talk to her. So one night, he tried to talk to her. But he kind of chickened out. So she went to talk to him. And you know what happened?" Junior shook his head. "She wrote a song about him."  
  
The child's eyes bugged out momentarily. "Whooooooaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Squall managed a smile at that. At least the boy couldn't tell how hard this was for him. "But grandpa had to go away, so she became famous and married someone else while Grandpa went back to be a soldier." Junior frowned. "That was silly," he said matter of factly. "Nope," said Squall, "cause otherwise he never would have ended up hurt. When he got hurt, someone brought him to a little place called Winhill. And that's where he met your grandma Rayne and Ellone." Selphie could tell Squall's voice was getting tight with emotion, and her heart ached for him. But she didn't dare interrupt this exchange.  
  
"Grandpa loved Rayne like you loved mommy, right?" Junior looked so hopeful that Squall would've lied to make that smile stay. But he didn't have to, and he knew it. "Yeah…yeah grandpa loved Rayne just like I love mommy. And she helped him get all better." Junior's head tilted to one side curiously. "Where's Gramma Rayne now?" Squall shut his eyes against the pain, ignoring the searing burning feeling that threatened to take his eyes over if he wasn't careful. He forced a smile and ran his hand through Junior's hair gently. "She went to be with the angels, and she watches over you all the time to make sure you stay safe." Junior blinked at that. "Really? I have my very own angel?" Squall nodded, opening his eyes back up as a sad smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah. That's why you're so special." Junior smiled, cuddling up with his teddy bear and blinking sleepily at his dad.  
  
Squall sighed, reaching into the pocket of his pants, and pulled out his wallet. His fingers moved slowly, almost lingering, as he pulled out a triple triad card before closing the wallet back up and handing the card to his now wide eyed but still sleepy son. "That's for you," he said as Junior stared at the perfect picture of Laguna in his younger years. Junior leapt up and threw his arms around Squall's neck, hugging him tightly. Squall held his son for a moment, eyes closed, not wanting to think about anything but the little boy in his arms and the hurt in his heart. But Junior was still sleepy, and he sank back down into the pillows clutching his bear and his new card with a happy smile.  
  
"You…get some sleep now, okay?" Squall kissed his son gently on the forehead and turned out the light before standing and heading for the door without looking back. "'Night kiddo."  
  
"Night daddy. Luv you," he yawned.  
  
"Love you too…" He left the door open a crack and started to head back to the living room, but a wide eyed and very silent Selphie stood staring at him. He would've said something, only her eyes spoke more volumes than his mouth could have possibly tried to. So he let her knowing expression answer all of her questions that he wasn't ready to answer. Without a word, she moved to put her arms around him and the two stood there in the dark hallway, eyes closed, as Squall took comfort the only way he knew how. His taller frame embraced hers, his lips coming to rest on her forehead. They stood there like that, holding one another close for several minutes before Selphie broke the silence.  
  
"That was a very sweet story," she said softly, still feeling his lips gently brushing her skin. Squall drew a deep shaky breath and let it out in a long slow sigh before adding his thoughts. "You sat out here for the whole thing?" Selphie nodded as she felt his hands grab a bit of fabric form her shirt as he clung to her. "I heard the whole thing. It was really sweet." Squall nodded slightly, a subtle movement, as though he wasn't too convinced of that fact. Selphie drew a deep breath.  
  
"Squall…maybe you need to give Laguna another chance." Squall backed up ever so slightly, his eyes going cold and dismissive as he looked on his wife, suddenly a different person.  
  
"No," he said resolutely. Selphie's eyes implored him. "Honey," she said looking up into his eyes, "the man only wants to be a part of his life. You can't hold it against him." Squall was getting irritated, and his frustration showed as his arms dropped from Selphie's frame and he turned to face the wall. "Selphie," he said, his voice taut, "We've been through this." Selphie took a deep breath, trying not to get frustrated. "Squall, you have to listen to me this time-"  
  
"No, YOU listen!" he said whirling to face her, his eyes narrowed in anger and his hand was firmly placed on the wall. Selphie took an uncomfortable step backward. Squall hated it when she reacted like that, mostly because it was an all out shot at what an ass he was being, so he took a second to compose himself and keep his voice down. The last thing they needed was a distraught Junior waking up to hear them fighting. He hated it when his parents argued, and he made it very well known.  
  
"I'm…sorry Selph…" He dropped his hands to his sides, focusing his vision on the carpet. "He…I love Junior more than anything in the world. You know that." His eyes moved to meet his wife's, who was now right back at his side, taking his hand. His eyes were a deep blue all of a sudden, a reaction that often happened when he was feeling emotional. He didn't blink, just looked deeply into Selphie's eyes as his brimmed with tears he refused to acknowledge.  
  
"I refuse to let him hurt that boy."  
  
Selphie started to lead him out of the hall with a small tug. "Come on," she said softly, "There's something you have to see." Squall's head tilted slightly to one side as she led him from the hallway, a slightly confused look on his face. She took him to the living room and sat facing him on the couch before she reached into her pocket and withdrew a small folded note. For a moment it looked like one of Junior's drawings, but when Selphie handed it to him he noticed the scrawled ink bleeding through.  
  
"Laguna didn't just stop by today to see Junior," she said once the small folded note was in his hands. Squall looked from the note to Selphie and back again twice before she nodded to him with a reassuring smile. "Go on," she said gently.  
  
He unfolded the letter carefully, slowly, to terrified to say anything. He knew the sloppy handwriting, and his hands began to shake ever so slightly as he read the letter, not saying a word.  
  
"Squall-  
  
I've never pretended to be anything I'm not. I wasn't a very good soldier. That's why I gave it up. I wasn't a very good husband either…Rayne could tell you that if she were still today. There are only two things I can ever remember being halfway decent at. One, acting like an ass and fucking up your life…  
  
And two is writing."  
  
His fingers clenched reflexively on the edges of the letter, wanting nothing more than to tear the paper to shreds and chuck it into the fire place. It was funny in some twisted way…really honestly funny. Twenty-six and now the man decides to apologize? Who the fuck did he think he was anyway?!  
  
" Putting things into words is a difficult thing for me. I always either wind up babbling incoherently for an hour or I get so tongue-tied I can't even look at someone. For some reason, you always seem to have the latter effect on me. It took me a long time, but now I know that this is the only way I can express anything to you and have it make some semblance of rationality, or without sounding like the complete idiot I am.  
  
I know you hate me."  
  
Squall paused on those words. Hate…hate was such a strong word, a word he only used in very extreme situations when he was referring to a person. But to say that he hated Laguna…  
  
" The thing is…you have every right to. I won't sit here and write for two hours trying to make up for what I've done. It's pointless and stupid, and I know you'd agree with me. Rayne would have. Hyne you're so like her it makes me crazy sometimes. Same stubbornness…it's the one thing I hate about you. You scare me."  
  
…Scared?  
  
"I never pretended to be proud of what I've done. I know I'm a fuck up. Nobody has to remind me that I gave up everything that should have meant something to me just to chase a silly dream. I could have had so much more. And not a single day goes by that I don't look in the mirror and want to change what I see. But there's no changing anything about me. I chose to live with my mistakes and I've done so with minimal complaint. But you…you're the one thing that reminds me to a point that I don't want to be near you too much. And you don't want to be near me because you hate me. It's been a comfortable arrangement. Until now."  
  
Until now…  
  
"Junior is a wonderful kid. And I'm not ashamed to tell you that I love him more than words can express. Do you know what it's like to look at that boy? To see everything about you that I hate and see it in a new light? Hyne, I'm not making any sense…He scares me like you but he doesn't hate me. And…he reminds me of you, what I imagine you were like before you got sucked into that Garden. He's you. A very small you, with Selphie's love inside. That alone makes him a lucky kid."  
  
His grip had loosened on the paper.  
  
"I want to be a part of his life. Maybe it's me trying to make up for something…hell, I'll entertain that idea, even if I know that won't make up for anything. Maybe it's just that I love the kid. Because I do, and I want you to know that. I love Junior. I love Selphie too. She's something very special, and you're damn lucky you found her when you did."  
  
Was that a challenge?  
  
"And I love you."  
  
Squall's heart froze in his chest.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, I do. I always have, even when I shared your mind for the first time. Even when I totally didn't understand you, even when you were screaming at me and mocking me behind my back. I still love you, because you're my son. My son, and Rayne's son, and I don't think I have to explain to you how much I loved Rayne. You know.  
  
I know it's time for me to grow up, or I'll never get another chance to love my grandson. Or my own."  
  
  
  
There was no signature at the bottom of the paper, only a few smudge marks where the ink had faded due to some liquid. Just like Laguna, thought Squall with a spitefulness that surprised him. Crying. And yet…why was he so mad at the man? Wasn't this what Squall had wanted all his life? A chance to know his father and be happy?  
  
And yet he was so comfortable in his bitterness, and that was clear, very clear, for the first time.  
  
"I didn't read it…" said Selphie in an almost inaudible voice, "but…he told me what it said. He was crying when he dropped it off." Squall didn't move, only stared at the paper as he slowly folded it back up. "He cries too much," replied Squall in a gentle voice.  
  
Selphie found herself blinking back tears for no reason whatsoever. "Are you angry with me?" Squall tucked the letter into the back pocket of his pants calmly before turning to Selphie and sliding his arms easily around her. It was comforting sometimes, just to hold her close, like she was some reminder of the good things he'd managed to accomplish. She nuzzled herself up to his chest as the two fell slowly backwards into the sofa cushions, Squall on his back and Selphie listening to his heartbeat.  
  
"No," he said, "I'm not mad at you."  
  
The tension in her body eased slightly at that. "What then?"  
  
Squall sighed and closed his eyes as blissful darkness replaced the dim light of the room. His head hurt. "I'm not sure, baby…just…not sure." Selphie's fingers drifted in slow patterns across his chest as she held him close. "Maybe…it's time to move on?"  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
"Yeah…maybe."  
  
  
  
It was the last thing he said before drifting off to sleep. Selphie wanted to look up at his face, just to see if there were tears there. But she opted not to. She only would have been disappointed. Squall didn't cry, as much as she wanted him too. Just once, just enough to remind her that he was sometimes capable of breaking through that carefully built wall. But that was Squall, love him or leave him. And she wasn't going anywhere. 


	18. Chapter 18: Commander's Orders

I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. Squaresoft and Sony do. Though I got myself a nifty Inu Yasha pencil board ^_^  
  
Here's the next installment!  
  
Chapter 18: Commander's Orders  
  
  
  
The coffee was too damn strong again. Quistis set the cup back on the dimly lit desk in her office with a measure of disgust. She had to stop asking Zell to pull these all nighters with her. The caffeine was starting to become a health hazard and would surely kill her…that is if Zell didn't manage to pull that one off first. Setting her pen down, she stretched lazily. Any normal person would have slinked their way out of the office after a good solid ten hours and headed home to be with their cats. But Quistis was a certified workaholic, and when she had a task to complete she did it, no questions asked. It's why, ultimately, she had been promoted to the rank of SeeD junior commanding officer, just below Squall. She was devoted as all hell. And she hated it.  
  
The knock on the office door was soft, too subtle to be anyone but Squall. Taking off her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose, she buzzed open the lock. Sure enough, the auburn haired commander of Balamb Garden entered, a drained look on his face to match her own. She looked at him with an amused little grin as he sank into one of the chairs next to her desk and let out a long sigh.  
  
"You didn't sleep again?" The question was tinged with a slight edge of humor that would have usually irritated the hell out of him, but just this once he was too tired to let her get under his skin. Let her have her hits when she could find them, he figured with a shrug.  
  
"Junior kept me up," he said with a yawn that rivaled her last one. Quistis couldn't help but smile. That little boy had done so much to lighten the tension between Squall and the rest of his circle of friends. Just when the emotional issues got to be too much in the middle of a SeeD meeting in would come Junior with his bright eyes and big smile. Quistis loved the kid, even if she still had issues with his father.  
  
"No Selphie tonight? What, her and Xu go out shopping again?" Her grin twisted into a smirk. "Hope you cut the credit cards." But Squall seemed unamused and offered no answer to the question.  
  
"What's with you tonight?" she said, wrinkling her nose at him. "You're even crabbier than usual." Squall leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees in a tired gesture. "The moron sent out another request to my office earlier tonight."  
  
Quistis blinked. "Laguna?" She looked fairly uninterested. "So what? He sends out requests all the time. It's easy money." Squall shook his head, standing and taking a small handheld out of his jacket pocket. After punching in a few numbers, he handed it to her with a frown. "Not this time. I want you to see these numbers." Quistis, her curiosity perked, took the small panel and slid her glasses back on her face. What she saw when her vision came clear brought a frown to her face. "These," she said blankly, "are response readings." She looked up at Squall, who had lost the jacket and was now leaning against the wall, arms folded, looking like he could kill the next person to come along. "Squall, these kinds of readings are only-"  
  
"Found when there's a concentrated amount of energy being used in a single spot," he said, cutting her off. "I'm glad you remember your text." There was a certain subtle sarcasm in his words, but Quistis was too confused to even care. Squall looked directly at her, his blue-gray eyes flashing dangerously in the darkness of the room. "The readings match directly with Sorceress powers." Quistis nearly dropped the panel in her hands.  
  
"But…there's only two people who can do that anymore," she said.  
  
The look on Squall's face could've frozen lava.  
  
"Oh Hyne…" Quistis's glasses slipped ever so slightly down her nose as she put two and two together. "Than…"  
  
"Rinoa," he said coolly, his voice dark. "I think she's having a hard time controlling her powers." Quistis pushed her glasses up carefully as she looked at Squall. "But what about Seifer?" He remained calm. "Seifer has no idea how to support someone with the emotional or physical demands of a sorceress." Quistis looked a little confused, her eyes begging for an answer that she knew only Squall could give her.  
  
He sighed before continuing. "When a sorceress picks a knight," he said, his voice just a little shaky, "she can…link with him. In ways most people can't link. That's why a sorceress's knight is usually a lover." He seemed to spit the last words, almost as though they tasted bad. "It's like you're not just two people, but one. Joined."  
  
Quistis took off her glasses. "So, it's an intimacy thing."  
  
Squall nodded, his eyes steadily on the floor. "Yeah, something like that."  
  
"So Seifer…then he's obviously having a problem?" Squall nodded. "I think that's an obvious assumption," he said evenly. Quistis kept her eyes on him. "So what do we do about it? Why is SeeD getting involved?"  
  
"Well she's living somewhere in Esthar, which makes her an immediate threat if anyone finds out," he said, moving back to the chair next to the desk. As he came back into the light, Quistis could see the circles under his eyes beginning to form. He was tired…and stressed, but that wasn't really anything new. She frowned. "Why in hell would she go to Esthar? They'll skin her alive if the authorities find her!" Squall shrugged, staring off into some dark corner of the room. "Who knows. Maybe she thought it was a good tactical maneuver. Go where they'd least expect to find you." Quistis nodded. "Yeah," she remarked, "or she thought she'd have sanctuary with Laguna in office." Squall shook his head. "No. Laguna may be the president, but there's only so much weight he holds over the military factions. Why else would he constantly call on SeeD?"  
  
The two went silent as Quistis soaked it all in. He was right…as usual. Which was extremely irritating to her in her current state of exhaustion. "So what are we supposed to do?" she asked, snapping ever so slightly. Squall kept his eyes on that same dark corner, his voice cool as the steel edge of his gunblade. "We find her."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And if she's a threat, we do whatever Laguna pays us to do."  
  
Quistis stared at him in amazement. He still hadn't moved, nor had he shown any outward sign of any emotion whatsoever. Like a statue he sat there, his white shirt seemingly glowing in the darkness.  
  
"You aren't seriously thinking of taking this proposition, are you?" Quistis's eyebrows were raised far above the rim of her glasses, but Squall's expression never changed.  
  
"Laguna requested that I see to this assignment, seeing as…because…"  
  
"Because you were her knight." The words made him flinch even as they flowed from her mouth. Squall shuddered for a moment and stood, looking even more agitated than when he entered. The simple motion of him tugging his jacket back on was somehow violent.  
  
"I'm leaving. If you need anything, call Nida. He can tell you where-"  
  
"Selphie doesn't know yet, does she?" asked Quistis, her voice tinged with urgency. Squall turned slowly on one heel to face her again, his eyes a light grey, cold and solid.  
  
"Selphie is passed out on the couch right now and I'd like to keep it that way," he said evenly. Quistis actually found herself taking a small step backward under that gaze, but her resolve was stubborn as always. "She has just as much a right to know as I do. Rinoa was our friend."  
  
The vein in his temple started to throb with pain as he held back the anger bubbling in his stomach. "She is NOT in active duty right now. When the client feels it's necessary, that's when the minor factions of SeeD will know."  
  
Quistis's eyes narrowed as she faced him off. "Selphie's a high enough rank that she doesn't even need clearance to look at the files, active or inactive duty. Don't feed me bullshit Squall!" Squall's teeth grinded slightly as he leaned forward enough to attempt an intimidation tactic. "As your commander, I'll feed you whatever information I see fit." Squall turned to leave again, evoking a loud slam on the desk from Quistis.  
  
"Dammit, Squall, Selphie was her best friend! You know that! She has a right to know!"  
  
Squall turned so quickly and viciously one could have mistaken him for an animal. "and I have a right to decide what kind of danger to expose my family to dammit!" The silence that followed the shouting left an uncomfortable awkwardness between the two for a moment before Squall shoved off on the desk and stalked out of the room, his footfalls heavy and swift in the hall. Quistis could only sit there and watch him leave before her senses caught up with her enough to remember. The letters from Seifer that were continually pouring in, the empty threats, the phone calls… It WAS acceptable that perhaps, Selphie and Junior were in some sort of immediate danger. And Laguna, however distant he may be from his son, was not the kind of man to let his friends or loved ones get hurt.  
  
He was going to send the only man that could possibly deal with the situation directly into the fire, and Squall probably wouldn't let anyone help him. And knowing Squall, he'd rather die than let something get to Selphie or Junior.  
  
Stubborn ass…  
  
Quistis sank back into her chair, taking off her glasses again and folding her arms thoughtfully. Selphie would be safe…she didn't really have much to fear from Rinoa unless the girl had gone daffy enough to want Squall and anyone from her past dead. But Rinoa…well, that seemed so hard to fathom. Impossible almost. Even if her powers were a little out of control when she left, it was very hard to imagine Seifer offering so little support that Rinoa started to go mad.  
  
Then again, he'd failed once before. And to disastrous consequences.  
  
She reached for the phone almost automatically, though it was such a strange gesture. Quistis calling for help…Zell would've laughed his ass off at that one. The phone rang four times before a sleepy voice answered.  
  
"..hello?"  
  
"Hello…Matron…" 


	19. Chapter 19: Things Get Ugly

NOTE: Well here I am again, and I'm sorry for delaying this chapter for so long. I tried to write it several times and it just never sounded right. But here it is! And we've only got two chapters to go!!! HUZZAH!  
  
This story has grown a lot longer than I anticipated it to, so it's going to be divided into two separate stories, kind of like a series but a little shorter ^_^ Part two will be up within the next couple of months, once I finish up the last of Part One. So, without any more babbling or delay, here's chapter 19. You all know I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, so nyah. = P ^_^ enjoy!  
  
Chapter 19: Things Get Ugly  
  
The wind tossed his unruly chocolate colored hair from his high vantage point atop a pillar of Balamb Garden's outer fence. He stood some six feet off of the ground, watching the white clouds roll over the green fields that stretched to the edges of the mountains, casting long shadows among brightly lit patches of green as rays of sunshine danced alongside them. It was a strange dance of weather, slightly warm and breezy, yet just enough to need a jacket. It was Junior's favorite time of year. Autumn.  
  
The colors never changed much in Balamb. Things were always green, always perfect. But in places north, the leaves would turn strange shades of red and yellow, brighter than the sun on a clear day. Junior didn't get to travel much at that age. At eight years old, the proud son of Squall Leonhart was better trained than most children his age at Balamb Garden. And while Squall himself knew Junior could handle himself well enough, he still insisted in keeping the boy within the confines of Balamb. Junior never complained about it much, save the occasional moping fit whenever someone else his age got to leave. But Squall knew that too much too soon could be a potential danger to his son, and he wasn't taking a single chance. Not with the letters he'd been getting.  
  
A strong gust of wind rattled the pillar a bit, making Junior focus a little harder on just how he was balancing. Not that it took a whole lot of effort. He readjusted his feet easily on the small platform, taking a moment to grin at his own prowess. He'd been taught well, no doubt about that. Junior had a love for training that almost matched his father's, but he tended to be a little less serious. Sometimes it seemed the child took more enjoyment in mussing up his hair and dirtying his clothes than training. Selphie herself constantly said that Junior lived for messing up his hair, and Squall never argued. Though he would jest occasionally, when the mood took him, that Junior got it from her side of the family.  
  
She never won that argument.  
  
Something moved off on the horizon, or so Junior thought as he squinted his already well-trained eyes on the source, but whatever it had been was apparently gone. Although a new source of movement had caught his attention, one he recognized from a mile off. His heart pounding, Junior watched as the blue car made it's way down the winding road to Garden, grinning from ear to ear. This was what he'd been waiting for half the morning, why he'd posted himself at that exact spot more than three hours ago. And as the car pulled up to the gate and came to a halt some twenty feet away, Junior lunged from his platform as soon as the door had opened.  
  
"Gran'pa!"  
  
Laguna visibly winced as his grandson landed with a soft thud on the ground, his knee wanting to give way just thinking about it. "You should be careful when you do that kiddo," he said with a strange look as the boy sprinted to the car with unnatural speed. Junior, that statement apparently lost in the boy's excitement, had rushed to the older man's side and thrown his arms around Laguna's waist.  
  
"No way!" he said, his smile so big Laguna half thought it would break the boy's face in half. "I'm good at that kinda stuff anyway."  
  
Laguna grinned at the child. "So you are. Lot better than I was at your age." He knelt down on his 'good' knee and rumpled Junior's hair a bit, not that it needed it. "How ya been kiddo?"  
  
Junior beamed. "I beat two other kids in my class to the finals the other day," he said with a hint of pride as he let go of Laguna's jacket. "Dad says I'm gonna be able to beat up uncle Zell soon if I keep it up!"  
  
Laguna smirked, standing and grabbing a backpack from the car and closing the door. "You could've done that four years ago." Reaching into his pocket, Laguna withdrew a small napkin, folded neatly into a square, and handed it to his grandson. "Here, I brought you something," he said with a smile as Junior tenderly took the napkin into his small hands. "Just be careful with it. I went through a lot of trouble to make sure it made it here okay."  
  
Junior blinked, his bright green eyes dancing with excitement as he carefully grabbed one corner of the pressed napkin between his thumb and forefinger and peeled it back. A bright peak of yellow showed, and Junior tore away the rest of the napkin to reveal the brightest yellow leaf he had ever seen in his life. The color was so vivid, so amazing, that it was all the boy could do to tear his eyes from it and offer his grandfather a large smile. Laguna ran one hand through his slightly graying hair and smiled.  
  
"I know you like yellow," he said absently. Junior nodded, then looked back at the leaf in amazement.  
  
"Uh huh!" he confirmed breathlessly. "It's amazing!" And that, Laguna thought to himself, was precisely why Squall avoided his father like the plague. Laguna was an outsider to Garden, a man who always brought things from the outside world that Squall constantly tried to shelter his only son from. He brought these baubles with him every time, a polished stone from this part of the world, a pressed leaf from that garden, a small cat from Trabia.it didn't matter. Laguna loved to give the child gifts. And while Laguna's reasons in his own mind were just and sentimental, Squall merely saw it as a pathetic ploy to win the boy's heart. Selphie had tried to make the two see eye to eye for so long now that it had almost become routine. And though the heartache it caused her hadn't lessened over time, Selphie knew that only one thing would change Squall's opinion of his father, and that was time. Now if only she could get the Commander and Headmaster of Balamb Garden to open his eyes long enough to give him a chance.  
  
"Come on," said Laguna with a short chuckle. "Let's get it inside and I'll help you put it in that scrap book your mom keeps everything in. Sound good?"  
  
Junior made a face, falling in step with Laguna as they headed for the main gate. "I don't get why she keeps putting stuff in there. It's not like the pictures an stuff are gonna get up and walk away."  
  
Laguna laughed one of his signature laughs, scratching the back of his head. "Your mom is a sentimental person, that's all," he said, watching a slight grin tug at the boy's lips as his emerald eyes gazed up at Laguna through wisps of his hair. "She just likes to keep things. It makes her happy."  
  
Junior nodded, spinning on one heel and walking backwards in time with his grandfather, his hands propped behind his head in a carefree gesture that would never have been seen on the boy's father. "Dad says she's a pack- rat, whatever that means." Laguna laughed at that, nodding.  
  
"For once, I'd have to agree with him," he spoke, taking note in Junior's slowing steps. Laguna paused to look at his grandson, who had stopped walking completely and was staring back out the front gate just feet behind them. "What is it? You see a ghost or something?" chided Laguna, though the comment was only meant in half jest. The older man's eyes drifted upward to where his grandson was staring, and Laguna had to blink a moment just to make sure his eyes were seeing correctly.  
  
Moving fast over the horizon was a swarm of ruby dragons, and they didn't look happy.  
  
"Junior, run." It was an order, spoken so softly the boy almost didn't hear it correctly and had to take a good three seconds to register the words. Finally, with a short nod, Junior took off at a sprint toward the entrance of Balamb Garden's halls, desperate to reach the shelter of the indoors. Laguna propped open his bag and frantically searched for a weapon, anything that would aid him in fending off the approaching enemy. But there was nothing. He would have to reach the school's armory room and hope to Hyne that there was a confounded gun in there. Giving up on the bag altogether, Laguna shot off after his grandson, the shooting pain in his knee all but forgotten in a rush of adrenaline.  
  
He reached the child before too long, and without even thinking about it picked Junior up in one fluid movement without bothering to stop. Junior's grip loosened on the brightly colored leaf he'd been holding onto, and he almost cried out, wanting to retrieve it. But any sound that was ready to emit from his lips was forgotten when the screeching of dragons filled his ears like the sound of thousands of nails on chalkboards. Laguna shivered. They were getting close, and it was still a good thirty feet to the turnstiles and low ceiling that would at least offer some sort of protection from the monsters.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Laguna put all of his effort into running, his only thought of getting the boy out of harms way. Several of the dragons were coming over the main gates, and Junior let out a panicked whimper. "Close your eyes!" was all Laguna could manage as they approached the turnstiles quickly. Junior's eyes clamped shut, his grip tightening on Laguna's jacket as the man's body tensed. The dragon swarm let out another shattering cry, and Laguna screamed out as he leapt over the barriers, tucking Junior's head in and landing on his own body to save the boy from the impact. They rolled a few feet before coming to a stop, Laguna's body now aching from the hard concrete and marble contacting with his body. But Junior was safe, and the two watched as several of the dragons shot straight upward, not wanting to risk coming in through the narrow space. Ruby dragons were mean, but not stupid.  
  
Junior still clung to Laguna's clothing, watching the dragons advance on the school with wide eyes. Laguna stood, fists clenching.  
  
"What the hell is going on? 


	20. Chapter 20: The Reunion

Well time to bring some conclusion to that cliffhanger. = )  
  
As we all know, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, or anything associated with it.  
  
This part of the story is almost at a conclusion. Once part one is finished, a continuation story will begin entitles The Skies of Balamb: Storms on the Horizon. I want to thank everyone for their fantastic reviews, and for kicking my ass to keep going. Thank you so much, and I really hope you will all enjoy where this is heading.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: The Reunion  
  
The crashing noise was unmistakable, and the whole of Garden shook with the force of several massive Ruby Dragons impacting with the sturdy walls of the school. Somewhere inside the training hall, Squall was already sprinting his way to the exit, trying to make his way to the nearby staircase. He had no idea what was going on but damned if he wasn't going to find out. Several students were cowering in the hallways, mostly younger ones, and as he shot past a group of somewhat older SeeD candidates he began barking orders.  
  
"Get the young downstairs! NOW!" The students responded with shocked expressions that lasted several moments, then panic. Young recruits never did know just how to handle a situation when it started, although Squall noticed young Stellah calmly trotting over to a group of small children and having them each hold hands, then led them to the stairs. Somewhere in the back of his mind, amidst the panic and adrenaline, a hint of pride lingered, pride in a student who was learning to overcome her own obstacles. But the thoughts of Stellah only reminded him of his own young child. Junior.  
  
Oh, Hyne, where the hell was Junior?!  
  
Squall's pace quickened as another series of deafening thuds was heard from outside, once again shaking the school. Whatever was out there, there were a lot of them. And they were up, not at ground level. A disturbing image of the school being torn to bits and knocked down flashed in front of him, images of the destroyed Trabia Garden coming to mind. As worried as he was about Junior and Selphie, Squall would have to place his trust in their training. Selphie knew how to handle herself in emergencies, and he would have to pray that Junior knew the same.  
  
As he rounded the corner and came near the stairs, Zell fell into step next to him, running just as fast and looking almost as serious.  
  
"Commander, Sir! Nice way to start the morning, dontcha think?"  
  
Squall was not amused. "Enough with the crap, Zell," snapped Squall. "Report!"  
  
Zell nodded. "Dragons, sir. Ruby dragons. Probably about fifty of them, maybe more!" His voice was strained as the young man struggled to keep up with his commander.  
  
Squall's frown deepened. Ruby dragons? That made no dammed sense! His legs took him easily up flight after flight of stairs, taking two or three steps at a time. "Status?"  
  
Zell gasped before answering, his breath faltering slightly. "Damage.somewhere on the eastern side, maybe near the front too. Got a report that the front entrance was seeing some action."  
  
Squall nodded again. "Get Quistis and head outside, but keep your damn guard up. Those things are nasty. I'll handle it from up here." Zell wanted to argue, but his lungs were burning from trying to keep up with Squall, and all he could do was watch his Commander ascend the stairs with a helpless look.  
  
"What're you gonna do!" he shouted after the man in awe. "Take em out on your own?!? Squall? SQUALL?!"  
  
But the Headmaster of Balamb Garden was already out of reach, too involved in his thoughts to hear Zell's words. Those images of Trabia still lingering in his mind, Squall rounded the last set of stairs before coming out on the huge upper balcony of the school, his Gunblade drawn and his eyes focused. He waited, patiently, for the first sign of trouble.  
  
Then the sound of screeching rattled his body as one single dragon erupted over the balcony and hissed menacingly at it's challenger. Squall grimaced at the sound. This one was angry, and he knew that particular sound. It was a challenge, a territorial cry. None of this made any sense! Why the hell would ruby dragons be challenging territory out of their own dwelling grounds? Tightening his grip on the hilt of the Gunblade, Squall growled somewhere deep in his throat.  
  
He attacked more out of habit then necessity, screaming aloud as the blade plunged again and again into the hard scaled exterior of the creature. It was like cutting through metal; Harder than he remembered. But the well trained swordsman easily took down the monster with a series of expertly delivered blows, attacking at it's weak spots. Before long the body of the creature fell back to the ground several stories below, and Squall grit his teeth as the sound of bones crunching could be heard below him. His gloved hands glistened with smatters of blood, and he readied himself for the next wave of attack without even bothering to look. Unfortunately for him, the dragons had the upper hand.  
  
Not one, not two, not even three, but eleven dragons shot upward from the ground and high over his head. His jaw dropping, Squall blinked. They were circling him, weighing in their opponent. He knew there wasn't even a chance he could take them down on his own. He briefly heard Shiva in the back of his mind, crying out for him to use her. The voice reminded Squall of a jilted lover, and for a brief instant he felt rather guilty. It had been so long since he'd used any GF.he didn't want to part with the few he had until Junior was ready, but they were feeling unused and worthless. Closing his eyes, he released her and decided to see what she would do.  
  
She appeared almost instantly, looking fierce and hungry, yet completely elegant, and she gave Squall a tearful smile. He knew she was grateful, and he watched with a hint of amusement as she unleashed her fury on several of the dragons at one time, crippling a few and obviously spooking the rest. There was a great commotion above them, and she disappeared back into her captor, happy once again.  
  
The attack, while slowing a few down, did little to ward off the impending next wave of attacks. Squall found himself being tossed and turned in every direction, his blade taking on more and more blood as he slashed in fury at the massive animals attacking his territory; the lion protecting his pride. The noise was deafening as the creatures snapped their massive jaws and flailed around him, threatening to overpower the fighter at any moment. From a vantage point, the fight was rapidly deteriorating. Until a spray of bullets hit one of the dragons squarely in the chest, and the monster dropped to the earth below. Squall managed to look over his shoulder for a moment, his eyes about popping out of his skull in shock.  
  
".Dad?!?"  
  
Laguna took his fighting stance next to his son as the dragons seemingly weighed in their new adversary. Squall managed to regain his wits long enough to plant his feet firmly back on the ground.  
  
"Laguna."  
  
The older man never took his eyes off the now circling horde of dragons, his weapon readied. "Yeah?"  
  
Squall kept his eyes on the adversaries, neither man looking the other in the eyes. When he spoke, his voice was soft but nonetheless sincere. "Thanks."  
  
Laguna grinned, giving the younger man a sideways glance. "Well what'd you think, I was gonna let you have all the fun?" Squall shook his head, all business again as one of the huge creatures swooped down, his talons ripping apart the marbled floor of the balcony as though it was merely cardboard. Both men rushed to either side of the attack, Squall's body twirling expertly as his blade dug into the dragon's wrist, slicing it neatly in half. Laguna grimaced, more from the noise than anything else. Squall however, as soon as he was finished with the attack, turned and sprinted back inside. Laguna, confused, turned and ran behind his son.  
  
"What are you doing??" he asked, trying to ignore the searing pain in his knee. Squall kept his even pace, racing indoors again.  
  
"We'll never get to them in this confined space. If we're gonna take them out, we need the room to do it." Laguna hated to admit it, but it made sense. They were sitting ducks on that balcony. The two raced down the stairs as the doors slammed shut behind them, leaving the dragons in a furious state. Quistis caught up with the two on their way down, headed for the lower levels.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" she asked frantically, giving Squall a sideways look that plainly spoke of panic. Squall kept his eyes forward, one hand still gripping the hilt of his gunblade.  
  
"It's exactly what you're thinking Quistis," he said between carefully controlled breaths.  
  
Quistis's eyes shot open, feeling her chest tightening with nerves. "But.how can you know-"  
  
"I can feel it," he cut her off darkly, keeping his focus. Quistis frowned.  
  
"Squall," she said sternly, "You can't take that on by yourself! Even with Laguna-"  
  
Squall glared at her, his feet falling at a fast, even pace. "If you're not going to help, get the hell out. I have no room for a soldier that doesn't even trust the words of her own commander." Quistis's expression could have frozen a volcano from the inside out, but Squall kept his focus. "Go downstairs, get the smallest of the kids settled in. Then find Selphie and Junior."  
  
Quistis bit her tongue to keep from saying something she would regret, and managed a dry "yes.commander," before making a sharp right and departing from the two men.  
  
Laguna raised a brow, panting hard as he attempted to keep up with his son. "Where," he asked, gasping, "are we going?"  
  
Squall's eyes narrowed a bit more, the faintest grin on his face. "We're going outside."  
  
Laguna almost tripped and rolled into a wall. "What?!? Are you nuts?" He staggered a bit, the sharp pain in his knee catching his attention again. "There have to be at least thirty of them out there! Do you WANT to end up an entrée?"  
  
Squall bounded around the massive central hall of Garden, heading for the exit. "What I ~want~ is to get to the one controlling them." The older man was obviously puzzled by this statement, his face contorted in irritation as they started the long straightaway to the front entrance of the school.  
  
"Squall," said Laguna, his voice deadly serious. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Squall licked his lips as they exited the school altogether, passing the draw point on the right and heading for the outermost gate. The screeching was coming from behind them now.and gaining again. Laguna knew the beasts could smell the two of them, but that was the least of his problems. He looks at his son angrily, his voice rising in irritation.  
  
"Tell me what you're talking about!" he pleaded, his eyes desperate for an answer.  
  
Squall skidded to a hault outside the gates, turning and looking back at the school, his school, swarming with the crimson colored dragons. His blood was beginning to boil, and it wasn't just anger.  
  
"I'm talking about Rinoa." 


	21. Chapter 21 FINAL CHAPTER OF PART 1: This...

AND HERE IT IS!!! The conclusion to part one of this story is finally here! WOOT! I really hope you enjoy it, and part two should be started after the first of the year. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone for their reviews and support. = )  
  
I do not own final fantasy eight or anything to do with it.  
  
  
  
Last Chapter of Part 1: This Time  
  
  
  
Life was it's prettiest when Rinoa used her powers. She often compared it to walking in a misty haze of blues and pinks, as though she was looking through tinted glasses and all sounds were slightly muffled. She was completely aware of everything around her and yet blissfully oblivious at the same time. Smells were pungent and crisp yet distant, and all was right with the world. Balance, she called it. And Squall could tell, from thirty feet away, that she was in that foggy hazy world of colored vision. Her eyes and face were turned toward the heavens as a serene smile tugged at her lips. Her body was almost limp as she stood staring at the bright morning sun, a strange out of place sight amidst the chaos and screeching of dragons all around them. Racing to reach the woman who had ruined part of him, Squall could feel his blood boiling within him, a mixture of rage and hatred brimming over his very being. Laguna could almost sense the tension around his son as the two sprinted across the vast stretch of green toward Rinoa. The occasional ring of gunfire from his weapon was at least keeping the few creatures that weren't after the school off of the two men, but Laguna was no longer concerned about the dragons.  
  
Squall was almost as oblivious as the woman in front of them, feeling nothing but his feet pounding on the ground and his heart racing as anger built inside him at an alarming rate. His own vision wanted to cloud over as his mind raced with a million thoughts. Where was Junior? Was Selphie okay? What was Rinoa doing? And worst of all.was Seifer with her? He could handle Seifer on his own, but with Rinoa on hand he didn't want to call his cards too early. Gritting his teeth, he looked at the woman he had loved more than life itself, his grip tightening on the hilt of his gunblade.  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
The sound seemed to echo within her head and Rinoa turned her wide, demented eyes toward the sound. The grin on her face looked twisted as her eyes met Squall's, and she lashed out with her power suddenly and without warning. The force knocked Squall completely off of his feet and sent him reeling backward a good fifteen feet, with Laguna trailing not far behind. Squall felt his body slam into the ground, wincing aloud as his entire frame shook with the force of her attack. Laguna moaned from somewhere behind him, apparently unprepared for such an attack. Squall sat up, reinforcing his grip on the gunblade and using it to help him stand. Rinoa's eyes still seemed faraway and distant, but the disgusting grin on her face and the slight tilt of her head suggested a madness that went deeper than her psyche. Squall narrowed his eyes as he looked her over.  
  
"Sssssquall." she hissed, the sound trailing into a demented little laugh that shook her shoulders. Her voice echoed along with one that was not her own. "Sssilly of me to c-come here." Squall knew better than to move or advance on her at this point. He swallowed nervously, shoving the mix of emotions into some unreachable part of his body. His voice was cold as steel.  
  
"Rinoa, state your purpose," he said with authority, something that at the very least came easily, "or I'll have no choice but to call SeeD."  
  
She smiled at that thought, her head rolling to the other side. "Ooooh," she said mockingly, " SeeD? Little SeeD?" She licked her lips. "Let them come. I can easily ha-a-andle them." Her voice staggered slightly and she blinked, the smile disappearing. Her eyes focused on him for a moment as tears came suddenly. "You.stopped calling..why?"  
  
Squall froze. Shaking his head slightly, he kept his gaze on her body but averted them just enough that he didn't have to stare into her own eyes. "Rinoa.don't."  
  
She whimpered and began shaking slightly, one hand reaching out for him though he was standing some distance from her. Laguna managed to lean up on his elbows, his body aching as he watched. He thought for a moment he would vomit.  
  
"Squall," she said through her tears, scowling. "You.abandoned me!" Squall blinked at that comment, feeling his anger surge again.  
  
"You backed out on ME," he said with a slightly raised voice, swallowing. "Think it through before you start throwing insults around."  
  
Rinoa's head tilted again, her eyes slipping from the momentary lapse of sanity. "..Squall." her voice was a whisper, "..help me."  
  
Laguna watched as his son stood there watching this woman who had very obviously lost her control. It was a delicate situation any way you looked at it. Strike her and she'd bring the entire continent crashing down into the oceans. Strike him and he'd snap, years of suppressed questions resurfacing and ready to barrage the unstable girl. He stood shakily, sick with worry and panic. He whispered his son's name shakily.  
  
Squall's eyes moved to the ground for a moment as those words sunk in. Help her.it seemed so ludicrous. Why help? Yet.why did a part of him want to? But he knew, logically, there was no chance of that. Rinoa had been without her true knight for so long that the emotional and physical burden of carrying the sorceress powers had become too much for her. He knew she was a shell of her former self, merely a pawn to the power that had consumed so many. It had driven her mad, and all because she was afraid of commitment. In a way, the irony was funny.  
  
"Rin," he said with unusual calm, "I can't." She seemed shocked and stood there frozen in time, tears cascading down her cheeks as a familiar voice called out to Squall from near the school gates.  
  
"Squall!!" Selphie was running forward, Junior close at hand, an almost excited look on his face. Laguna gasped, readying his gun just in case one of the dragons decided to make a quick snack of the young woman and her child. But to his surprise, the dragons were all perched atop the school calmly, watching the goings on almost as if though amused by the scene. He growled somewhere deep in his throat at the creatures, wondering what the hell was going on. Selphie, however, had caught sight of Rinoa and was now stopped just behind Squall, her arms wrapping protectively around her son. Rinoa's head rolled again, this time accompanied by another twist of dark laughter. Her chin came to rest on her chest and she looked up at Selphie from behind a mass of tangled dark hair as her body lifted slightly from the ground, hanging there weightlessly.  
  
"Sssselphie..sssssuch a p---pretty little b-boy." Rinoa eyed Junior hungrily, licking her lips. ".would b-be sssssssuch a ssshame if ssssomething.happened."  
  
Squall could literally feel his patience slip away all at once and without thinking, he took a step forward, pointing the tip of Lionhart fiercely at Rinoa. "You STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" His voice echoed around them, making several of the dragons perched above shift their weight in anticipation, as though waiting for a word to move.  
  
Junior blinked in confusion, lost in the words of this strange lady. But Laguna was the first to see what has really happening. This wasn't a standoff...It was a trap! His eyes trailed from his grandson back to where Rinoa had been standing only seconds before. Squall stood there, confused and ready to attack when he noticed she was gone. But Laguna knew exactly what going on, and when he turned again to examine his grandson and daughter-in-law, the sinking feeling in his stomach was enough to make him want to shriek in terror.  
  
Selphie stood there much in the same stance Rinoa had been in, her eyes glazed and empty. In one hand she held a sharp dagger up to the child's neck, the other draped lazily over the boy's chest. Junior looked terrified, his green eyes betraying him. But he had been well trained, and stood there obediently, not wanting to make a wrong move and endanger anyone.  
  
"Sssqall.." the voice was Selphie's, but an echo of Rinoa's own voice trailed over it. "I have a puppet. What sssay we give your pretty little wife one and the three of us can kill you together?"  
  
Squall shook his head in panic, lowering his blade to the ground as his eyes widened. "..no!" But when the man made a move toward his son, Laguna quickly put out a hand to stop him.  
  
"Don't move!" cautioned the older man. "She's toying with us."  
  
Junior's frightened eyes landed on his father's, desperate, begging. Squall wanted to scream, wanted to kill the bitch that now held his son's life in her hands. And that was scary.a SeeD should never enjoy killing. But none of that protocol mattered. He glared at Rinoa, his voice hard and loud through clenched teeth.  
  
"Tell me what the hell you want!" he spat. Selphie's grin twisted as Rinoa continued to toy with her marionette.  
  
"Oh, that's easy. I want you dead." She pressed the dagger slightly into the boy's neck, smirking when he winced as the metal bit his flesh. The child did not fuss, merely whimpered and looked at his father.  
  
"Dad." it was such a helpless sound that Squall could practically feel his heart breaking.  
  
"Let them go! Please!" Squall pleaded desperately, something that greatly surprised Laguna. "You can do what you want with me but please don't hurt them!"  
  
The possessed puppet grinned, sending a shiver down both men's spines. "Squall, silly boy, that would take all the fun out of it." She sighed mockingly, playing with the child's hair and softening her voice as she looked down at the boy. "What's the matter little one? Are you scared?"  
  
Junior visibly shook, but swallowed it back and shook his head as calmly as he could. "No," he said simply.  
  
The girl blinked in confusion. "Why not?"  
  
He did not make a move, just stared forward, swallowing his fear. "Because you're not my mom," he said simply. Squall stared at his son breathlessly, amazed at his display of courage and terrified for the child all at once. Selphie blinked a few times and seemingly came back to herself, her eyes searching Squall's.  
  
"Junior," she said calmly, dropping the dagger, "go to your father." She gave her husband a small, reassuring smile as her eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
Squall moved forward quickly to gather his son in his arms, dropping his weapon and sweeping Junior into a tight, relieved hug. He looked at Selphie, feeling his eyes sting slightly. "Selph, I-"  
  
"There's nothing you can do Squall," she said sadly, her body shaking with the effort to keep out her angry puppet master. "She's.she's gonna try to kill you!" Dropping to her knees, Selphie cried out in pain as the flesh on her back began to rip. Junior gasped as blood began to flow from her back around to the front, seeping through her shirt and down her arms in a steady flow.  
  
"NO! MOMMY!" He reached out but Squall tugged the child back, holding him tightly as he watched.  
  
"Selphie!" shouted Squall. Laguna swallowed back the bile rising in his throat, nearly dropping his gun in shock.  
  
"S-she's." he stuttered, his hands helplessly at his sides, "She's taking over!"  
  
Selphie cried out as the two solid forms emerged from her back, slicing through the tissue under her shoulder blades like razors. It seemed as though it would never stop, rising above her, dripping her own crimson blood all over her form as though she was being christened. Her pupils dilated as a snarl of a voice emerged from her mouth.  
  
"Stupid little BITCH!" screamed Rinoa's voice. A swirl of bluish light began to emerge as the two sharp shapes on Selphie's back began to unfold, a mass of wet, bloody feathers rustling in the motion of the transformation. Her body was lifted in mid air and she screamed, her back arcing in pain and her voice hoarse. Squall could feel the tears slipping now, more out of horror than anything else.  
  
"..No!."NO!" Squall held Junior's head against his shoulder, shielding his son from the ghastly image that no doubt would never let him sleep again. Selphie's form righted itself as the wings unfurled behind her in their entirety, and the young woman gave her husband a pitiful look.  
  
"S-squall," she said weakly, shivering, "d-don't let her.g-get ah.away w- with this-s." Looking at her husband's pained face as the last of the light slipped from her eyes, Selphie smiled, a sweet sad smile that spoke more about her feelings than she could have possibly ever put into words. Squall's voice caught in his throat as he tried to call out her name. Junior kept his face buried in his father's shoulder, determined not to cry or look as the stubborn Leonhart blood pounded quickly through his veins.  
  
Laguna moved closer to his son, the look on his face one of anger and determination. ".Give the boy to me, Squall." The older man reached out and slipped Junior into his arms, then paused to take a breath of his own in relief. He tucked Junior's face gently against his shoulder, keeping the child's back to his mother. He looked at his son then, knowing what the options were. He had dreamt of this for many a night. His dreams were quite possibly coming true, though he had no idea why, and he knew what the stakes were.  
  
"Squall," he said gently, his face still controlled, "You have to end it."  
  
Squall stood staring at Selphie's mangled form as it hovered above the ground and shivered. Never in his life had he felt rage like this. Never in all the battles and bloodiness, never in combat, never in his brutal training days. This wasn't strategic, and it wasn't war. It was disgusting manipulation and violation of the woman he loved. This was no longer Selphie, though somewhere inside her soul existed. His only shot at freeing her from a possible lifetime of misery was lying on the floor at his feet, already dampened with the blood of the battle.  
  
Taking up his gunblade, he bit his lip so hard blood trickled as his vision blurred in rage. His grip tightened on the hilt of the weapon so hard that his knuckles were white under the gloves he always wore. Staring at the monster that had claimed his love, his voice was rough and shaky and loud.  
  
"You..arrogant..BITCH!" He launched himself at the body, swinging roughly with the blade in a graceful upward arc that should have slashed her open from her hip to her throat. But she danced out of the way as though something otherworldly was controlling her. Laughter emitted from her throat, laced with the voices of the three women that mingled inside of his wife. She held out one hand and sent a powerful blast toward Squall as he turned in mid air to face her shoulder. The blast sent him to the ground easily, and should have thrown him backwards, but the expert swordsman dug his blade into the ground to aid his footing, and he quickly regained his position.  
  
Sprinting toward Selphie's possessed body, he raised the gunblade above his head and charged with all the fury of a dragon. So angered was he that he completely failed to see her swing her arm around violently and catch his wrists in her clutches and twist, snapping them easily. He screamed in pain, the shrill sound filling the air as she yanked the weapon from him and held him there like a rag doll by his broken wrists.  
  
"And here it ends," she said silkily in Selphie's voice. "The perfect fitting end for you. In the arms of the bitch that stole you from me." She leaned in and licked the blood from his lips with a smirk, yanking on his wrists to add insult to injury. He yelped in pain, his eyes watering and opening slightly.  
  
"You.are nothing..to me.." he smirked through the pain, a wicked expression that was a perfect outward reflection of what he was trained to be-a killer. Her head tilted to one side as her eyes opened wide, and she dropped him.  
  
"What.what the hell?" asked Rinoa in her own voice as the arm that wielded the weapon backed up and pointed the massive blade at Selphie's chest. For a moment, and nothing more, Selphie appeared herself, grinning as though this was the final payback. The blade sank into her stomach easily, striking all the way through with massive force. Laguna wretched where he stood, and Squall could do nothing more than watch in his weakened state.  
  
"No!" screamed Rinoa as Selphie's body tossed and turned in mid air. With a simple bright flash, Selphie dropped to the ground near her husband, her massive bloodied wings folding over her body as she gasped for air. The blood was seeping out of her body quickly. Rinoa stood on the ground, also bleeding, and in shock. Tears streaked down her face as she stared at the half conscious Squall.  
  
"Why?" she asked wearily. "Why? How could you-"  
  
"Stay the hell away from them!"  
  
Rinoa's miserable form turned to Laguna, who was now holding Junior in one arm and pointing his machine gun at her with the other. He scowled, keeping his grandson's vision away from the sight. She didn't have time to react before the bullets hit, one after the other, and for the first time in his life Laguna took sheer delight in killing. It felt good, to have the power in his hands to take her away, after all she had done to Selphie. Rinoa fell over with a sickening thud, nothing more than human now. She had made a mistake in fusing, giving her powers to Selphie. She knew that, and it was her last thought before life left her form for good. Rinoa Heartilly was dead, and Laguna was damn happy about it. Clutching Junior, he ran to Squall and Selphie, kneeling beside his son. He could feel that familiar sting in his eyes.  
  
"Squall?" he tried not to sob audibly "Squall, please look at me!" The younger man rolled over weakly, his eyes coming into focus as his wife smiled at him, her eyes glazed and her face white.  
  
She shivered and coughed, blood spurting from her lips. "W-we sure.showed.her.huh, baby?"  
  
Squall shook his head, panic spreading through his body as he got up shakily, reaching out. The small effort of reaching for her was agonizing, but he managed to touch her cheek as he bent over her protectively. "No! Selphie.Selphie?" He looked into her normally bright eyes with dismay, feeling the wetness on his face again. She did not move, but smiled a bit more, closing her eyes.  
  
"You'll be safe..back then."  
  
Squall shook his head, gulping through his tears. "No! No-baby we'll get you to Kadawaki. You're gonna be fine!" The lie didn't convince him of that fact, no matter how much he wanted to believe it. Selphie shuddered as a rush of blood escaped through her wound once more, oozing a solid pool of red liquid. Laguna muttered something under his breath as he watched, feeling Junior's body go limp from the effects of the sleep spell. He watched, his heart wrenching and pounding all at once.  
  
"Squall." she looked at him calmly through her agony. "C-close your eyes..must..be safe." Squall shook his head in panic.  
  
"No! NO! Selphie TALK to me!" the ground underneath him seemed to cave and give way, the sky around them all phasing to a strange shade of gray. With one single look, he knew what she was doing, and Squall felt his heart stop.  
  
"NO!" he screamed through the emptiness, the pain in his wrists no longer even apparent. Selphie was gone, and he was alone. Time.she was doing it this time. He turned and looked behind him, then forward, then back where he had started.or so it seemed. Where was she sending him? Vaguely he could sense Junior and Laguna nearby. But it was her voice that stopped him.  
  
"You know where you need to go, don't you?"  
  
He turned, suddenly calmed as he looked at Selphie's smiling face. She was back to herself, though her eyes looked pained. He shook his head, his breath catching.  
  
"..no."  
  
She smiled and moved toward him, reaching out and cupping his face with her left hand. He closed his eyes, emotion getting the best of him. She wiped away at the tear that streamed down his perfect face. "I need you now.more than ever." Squall nodded, looking at her with a soft, sad expression.  
  
"I want you to take Junior," she said choking on the words through her tears. "Watch him as he grows. I.need him. And I need you." She leaned in, grateful when his arms slid around her. She kissed him deeply, lingering, not wanting this to end. Not now.not when she needed him. But time was a strange thing; so much of it in the world and yet not enough to keep him near. She could feel her strength waning, and she pulled away with a sad grin.  
  
"Keep him safe," she said, fading in an instant. Squall closed his eyes, feeling himself falling through nothingness. His son, his life, and his love depended on his ability to find them.  
  
And this time, nothing was going to stand in his way.  
  
  
  
END PART ONE 


End file.
